Promesa Rota
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Lo que sudece cuando una promesa de amor se rompe. CAPÍTULO 10 FINAL! InuxKag Continuación de: Crisis Después de la Batalla
1. Default Chapter

**Promesa Rota**

**(Lady sakura Lee)**

**Parte I**

La negra noche era el escenario ideal para su alimentación de almas. Necesitaba muchas, muchísimas. El potente bakuriujá de Inuyasha no la había alcanzado directamente, pero el duro golpe que recibió al esquivarlo la habían lastimado, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente rápida para escapar y salvarse así de una muerte, que esta vez sería segura y definitiva. Kikyo, sentada sobre la hierba y afirmada contra el tronco de un gran árbol recibía una y otra vez las almas que sus sirvientes le traían.

.Inuyasha... maldito... - Fueron las palabras que resonaron en los alrededores. Por supuesto, ella estaba totalmente enojada por lo que su antiguo amor le había hecho. Había intentado matarla. Sus recuerdos se iban una y otra vez hacia la escena que precedió dicho acontecimiento. Ella intentando matar a su reencarnación, y él, eligiendo a quien salvar. Y había preferido a la chica antes que a ella, que a ella! Que lo conoció primero, que fue la primera humana en acercársele, la persona que lo había motivado a utilizar en forma correcta la perla de Shikon, la que lo había persuadido de convertirse en humano... la que lo había amado...

.Inuyasha pagará... el daño que me ha hecho...

&&&&&&&&

.¿Te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó el hanyou mientras la miraba atentamente. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, besándolos furtivamente.

.Sí.-

Inuyasha la miró sonriendo.

.Tendré que esperar a que esta herida sane antes de volver a casa, de lo contrario, mamá se preocupará demasiado, ya he llegado muchas veces herida... - Respondió Aome.

.Entonces eso esta bien, así estarás mas tiempo con nosotros... conmigo... - Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono demasiado diferente, demasiado... ¿tierno?... Aome lo miró y estiró su mano para acariciar su cara.

.Me gusta que seas así.

.¿Cómo?

.Así... me haces sentir... que te importo...

Inuyasha tomó la mano de ella que tenía en su cara y se la besó.

.Siempre me has importado.

.Sí, pero... - Ella retiró la mano.-... antes...

.¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó él confundido.

Aome movió la cabeza.

.No me hagas caso... ya no importa.

.Sin embargo, Aome... a mí sí me importa... anda... dilo... - Insistió él, acercándose a ella.

.Antes te preocupabas por mí... pero más te importaba ella...

Inuyasha la miró serio. Era verdad, no podía negar lo contrario. Se acercó más a ella y comenzó a darle pequeños besos sobre el vendaje que tenía en el cuello.

.Es cierto¿verdad?- Insistió Kagome tratando de concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por lo que el hanyou deseaba llevarla.

.Mmmm- Fue toda la respuesta de él. Aome sintió como se erizaba la piel al sentir el tibio contacto de su aliento sobre su cuello. Sintió de pronto una mano que la sujetaba por la nuca y la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

.Inuyasha... - Volvió a insistir ella, pero apenas le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba hablando. Se apartó de él dejándolo casi desilusionado. Ella disimuló no comprender.

.La anciana Kaede puede venir... - Dijo excusándose. Él se apartó al fin y se sentó frente a ella, pero su semblante demostraba que se había puesto de muy mal humor.

.�¡Feh�! – Fue la respuesta del hanyou. Aome lo miró casi divertida. No podía creer lo que provocaba en el chico... esa nueva actitud de él hacia ella era desconcertante... no, más que eso... era increíble. Pero era cierto¿cuántas veces soñó que eso podría pasar? Ya había asumido que nunca podría ser... y ahora... que las cosas habían cambiado... ¿sería acaso lo correcto? Es decir... qué pasará luego de recolectar los fragmentos... ¿qué sería de sus vidas?

&&&&&&&&

.Iré a ver si Aome se encuentra mejor.- Dijo el pequeño Shippo mientras se disponía a entrar a la cabaña. Miroku lo alcanzó agarrándolo por la cola.

.¿Adónde crees que vas, pequeño Shippo?

.Déjame Miroku, quiero saludar a Aome...

.Creo que no es bueno que vayas ahora que Inuyasha esta con ella.

.¿Porqué?

.Pues porque ellos quieren estar solos.

.¿Y porqué? El tonto de Inuyasha ha estado por horas junto a ella.- Gritó con rencor.

.Pues, son cosas de adultos... – Respondió el monje mientras lo soltaba y lo depositaba nuevamente en el suelo.

.Pues yo quiero saludar a Aome...

.Mejor espera Shippo. – Respondió Sango al acercándose a ellos. Miroku la miró y sonrió.

.Ustedes los adultos son muy complicados. De todo tienen que hacer un lío- Respondió el pequeño al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, enojado.

&&&&&&&&

Todos dormían en la aldea. A lo lejos se escuchaba de vez en cuando el graznido de algunos pájaros y la suave brisa del viento. En medio de su sueño, Aome sintió que era sacudida suavemente por el hombro. Se despertó perezosamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Inuyasha.

.Aome...

.Mm?... Qué sucede?- Preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos, sin poder evitar un bostezo.

.Yo... - Inuyasha bajó la vista al suelo... sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrosadas.

.Eh?- Dijo la chica mientras intentaba vislumbrar lo que el hanyou pretendía.

.¿Quieres...?- El Hanyou estaba bastante avergonzado y las palabras parecían no salían de su boca.

.¿Inuyasha?- Preguntó Aome ya más despierta, tratando de averiguar las intenciones de él. Acarició su cabellera plateada y el chico le devolvió la mirada.

.Quiero... que vengas conmigo... al bosque.

Aome lo miró asustada. ¿Al bosque¿A estas horas? Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. en mí- Fue la respuesta del hanyou, tratando de calmarla porque ya sabía lo que ella podría estar pensando. Aome lo miró y sonrió totalmente.

.Siempre lo hago.

&&&&&&&&

.Y... ¿esto?...- Aome lo miró intrigada- ¿porqué?

.Me preguntaste si me importabas...

.Inuyasha... no es necesario...

.Sí... quiero jurarte algo, una promesa.- Dijo firmemente, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella, mirándola directamente.

.¿Promesa¿Porqué?

.Porque... te amo... y por eso... prometo... bajo esta luna y el bosque como testigo... que te amaré... y te protegeré siempre... siempre.-

Aome lo miró asombrada y luego sonrió feliz. Estaba agradecida, emocionada, Inuyasha le demostraba a cada instante lo importante que era ella para él. Despacio cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su amado. El chico se inclinó y posó sus labios contra los de ella. Su mano se deslizó por la espalda de ella y la presionó más contra su pecho. Aome afirmó sus manos contra el pecho del hanyou, tratando casi, en parte, de que las cosas no se dieran más de lo debido. Pero era inevitable, y lo sabía, desde aquella misma tarde, el deseo que había despertado en Inuyasha. Sintió las manos cálidas deslizarse bajo su blusa del colegio. Sintió los violentos latidos de su corazón mezclados con los de él. Lo sabía... y ya no podía resistirse ante tanto deseo que también había nacido en ella, dejándose llevar por cada beso, por cada caricia... embriagándose por el aroma de su hanyou, que la había deslizado suavemente en la hierba. Un ruido de pasos hizo que Aome despertara de su letargo, e inclinándose precipitadamente, mirando asustada hacia todos lados.

.Qué... ¿Qué eso?

Inuyasha, que se encontraba sobre ella, miró enojado hacia todos lados buscando al maldito imbécil que los había interrumpido.

.No es nada, Aome... - Dijo al tiempo que intentaba tranquilizarla con un beso, pero ella desvió la cara, preocupada.

.Hay alguien aquí... - Mientras trataba de incorporarse, evitando los brazos del chico que intentaba detenerla.

.Aome... no es nadie... - Respondió él sin levantarse, visiblemente enojado.

.Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Murmuró nerviosa ella mientras se arreglaba la blusa y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, arreglándolos.

... Esta bien... - Masculló el chico, mientras se levantaba pesadamente.

Aome lo miró y trató de tranquililizarlo, sabía perfectamente que estaba enojado. Le tomó la mano y la apretó fuertemente.

.Vamos... – Dijo, mientras lo llevaba a duras penas de vuelta a la aldea. Inuyasha caminaba pesadamente, pero de pronto sintió algo... algo extraño... un olor... un aroma conocido... demasiado conocido... pero luego desapareció, se mezcló con el viento de la noche y ya no sabía si lo que había sentido era real o una ilusión. Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada. Luego volteó hacia Aome y nuevamente se dejó llevar... tratando de olvidar aquel sentimiento que de pronto lo había embargado... un sentimiento de intranquilidad.

Continuará...

**(& comentarios del fic en mi perfil nn')**


	2. Capítulo 2

Afirmada contra el tronco de un árbol de frondoso follaje, la sacerdotisa intentaba controlar su ira. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y casi involuntariamente unas lágrimas se dejaron caer por sus blanquísimas mejillas. Apretó los puños con fuerzas, y una y otra vez los golpeó contra el tronco. Una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, más violento. El último golpe hizo azotar las ramas más bajas del árbol, y ella, orgullosamente, se secó las lágrimas. De pronto sintió la presencia de un ser sobrenatural, un aura ya conocido...

.¿Tan distraída te encuentras, Kikyo?

La sacerdotisa volteó rápidamente, al tiempo que sacaba una flecha de la capucha que llevaba en la espalda y la tensaba contra el arco, apuntando al ser que le hablaba. Luego de verla, bajó el arco, lentamente.

.Ah... Kagura...

.Veo que estas de mal humor- Le dijo cínicamente la mujer que llevaba un abanico en sus manos.

.¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Fue la escueta pregunta de ella, mirándola con cara de odio.

.Jajaja,... estas muerta y aún así tienes mal humor. En fin, Naraku desea hablar contigo.

.¿Naraku? No tengo nada que hablar con ese ser.- Mientras volteaba dándole la espalda.

.Es lo que él suponía, pero me encargó que te dijera, que es algo que te va a importar... algo relacionado con Inuyasha y esa chica, Aome.

Kikyo volteó nuevamente con la cara muy seria. Ambas mujeres se miraron desafiantes. Al fin Kikyo habló mientras volteaba.

.Dile que iré. Puedes irte.

Kagura la miró más enojada que nunca ¿Qué se creía esa mujer al tratarla con tanto desprecio? Finalmente sacó una pluma de su cabeza y la alzó al aire, convirtiéndose en un medio perfecto para salir de la presencia de la oscura sacerdotisa.

.Naraku quiere verme... - Se dijo Kikyo, mientras comenzaba a caminar, adentrándose en las profundas entrañas del bosque.

&&&&&&&&

.Desperté y no estaban... ¿Dónde andaban?- Preguntó Shippou mientras se restregaba los ojos y luego miraba a Aome con cara de duda.

.Ehhh,.. ¿Cuándo?- Dijo Aome tratando de desviar la vista.

.Ah¿Sí?- Dijo Miroku, mientras le clavaba la vista a Inuyasha.

.Ehhh... ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo el hanyou mientras se levantaba y corría a paso rápido hacia la salida de la cabaña.

.¿Aome?- Preguntó Shippo nuevamente, mientras le tiraba la falda, tratando de llamar su atención.

.¿Dónde esta la anciana Kaede?- Preguntó ella mientras también se disponía a salir de la cabaña, casi tropezando.

.Estos dos andan en pasos raros... – Murmuró Shippo.

.No seas así Shippo... están enamorados- Dijo Miroku mirando a Sango, que aún dormía.

.¿Enamorados? Pero si Inuyasha... es un tonto... no toma en cuenta a la pobre Aome.

.Bueno... parece que no has estado tan atento estos días- Dijo el monje sonriendo.

... Sin embargo me he dado cuenta de lo que tienes tú con Sango, Miroku- Dijo el chico mientras le clavaba la vista y le sonría maliciosamente. El monje sintió un hielo en el corazón. Lo había sorprendido.

.Ehhh... no sé de qué hablas, pequeño Shippo- Dijo el monje mirando hacia el techo.

.Soy pequeño, pero no tonto, anda, cuenta de una vez Miroku.

.No seas entrometido Shippo, hay cosas que son sólo de los adultos. Cuando seas grande comprenderás.- Dijo, mientras salía también de la cabaña, tratando de esquivar las preguntas de su indiscreto amigo.

.Esto no me gusta mucho... - Se dijo el pequeño-... si están vulnerables por líos amorosos nuestros enemigos aprovecharán eso para derrotarnos... pero tampoco se puede evitar lo inevitable... en fin... como dijo Miroku, son asuntos de adultos y supongo que sabrán lidiar con todo eso.

&&&&&&&&

.Lo encontró sentado a orillas del río en su típica posición india, es decir, piernas y brazos cruzados.

.Inuyasha...

.Ah... Aome...

Ella se sentó a su lado.

.¿Sucede algo? Te noto preocupado.

.No... no es nada Aome.

.Estas... ¿molesto? – Le preguntó ella un poco insegura.

.¿Molesto¿Porqué?- Él le clavó la vista.

.Por... lo de anoche- Dijo ella, mientras sentía un calor en las mejillas.

.¿Anoche?

Aome se sintió incómoda.

.Bueno... porque... bueno... esteee... porque tú y yo... no... no...

De pronto Inuyasha entendió a lo que se refería y sintió un terrible calor en la cara.

.Ah! No, no es eso Aome.

.¿Entonces?- Resopló ella más tranquila.

.Ya te dije que no es nada.- Mientras evitaba su mirada y se concentraba en la corriente del río. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos. Inuyasha comprendió que Aome podía estar creyendo que le ocultaba algo... y en verdad, de cierta manera lo era... sentía que el aroma que había llegado hasta sus narices la noche anterior le era conocido... y más ahora, que recordaba a quien podría pertenecer... pero no quería alarmar a Aome con conjeturas que podrían ser falsas... no ahora... que las cosas estaba tan bien entre ellos. Además no podía adelantar algo que tal vez pudo ser hasta producto de su imaginación.

.Aome... te acuerdas¿verdad?... la promesa.- Le dijo de pronto.

Aome lo miró y sonrió. Inuyasha agradeció al cielo poder hacer sonreír a esa mujer. Y con algo que había hecho.

.Claro... gracias... Inuyasha.

.¿Gracias¿Porqué?

.Por la promesa... no era necesario...

.Claro que sí... es mi manera de... decir... que... me importas- Dijo casi en un susurro. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a aquellos momentos de romance que compartía con Aome... nunca los había tenido en su vida!

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Inuyasha había sido nuevamente sorprendido por la iniciativa de la chica. Se relajó y cerró los ojos, mientras correspondía el beso.

.Aja! Ya lo sabía!

La pareja saltó del puro susto.

.Inuyasha... gracias amigo por contar.- Dijo el monje, mientras miraba al pobre chico – bestia.

.Arggggg. Miroku!- Dijo este, mientras se levantaba de un salto y se arremangaba las mangas de su haori.

.Calma, calma, no te enojes... señorita Aome... dígale que se tranquilice- Suplicó mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír.

.Monje Miroku, por favor, no provoque a Inuyasha... - Le dijo ella más tranquila.

.Este Monje es un entrometido, Aome... - Dijo Inuyasha con ganas de partirle la cara a su indiscreto amigo.

.Jaja... esperen a que lo sepan los demás... Inuyasha... ya me habías hecho creer que nunca darías ese paso- Dijo mientras reía apretándose el estómago.

Aome e Inuyasha se miraron.

.Pues no sé, monje Miroku, pero al menos somos más discretos que cierta pareja besándose en el bosque... - Le dijo Aome mientras lo miraba con malicia. El monje paró de reír súbitamente y los miró sorprendido, casi no podía hablar.

.Ehhh... bueno...

.¿Así?- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Aome.

.Pues sí, cuando volví del poso, vi a cierto monje con una amiga mía y no estaban precisamente conversando.

.Jaja... ya sabía que Miroku caería, jaja.

.Bueno, amigos... una cosa nos llevó a la otra y... - Dijo mientras trataba de excusarme. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

.No sea así!- Gritó una voz que conocía perfectamente y que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

... ¿Sango?- Dijo casi ahogándose del susto.

.Sabía que nunca cambiaría, es de lo peor!- Reprochó la muchacha, mientras se disponía a volver a la aldea.

.Sango... cariñito, por favor... - Suplicaba el monje mientras volteaba y se disponía a seguirla.

Aome e Inuyasha los quedaron mirando.

.Creo que ellos mantienen una relación diferente a la nuestra- Dijo Aome de pronto.

.¿A qué te refieres?

.Parece que Sango siempre sospechará del monje Miroku, porque él toda su vida a sido un mujeriego.

.Eso es cierto.

.Mientras que nosotros, podemos confiar el uno en el otro¿verdad?

.Claro que sí- Respondió mientras la miraba- Totalmente.

&&&&&&&&

Las relaciones con Naraku eran nulas. Sin embargo y debido al recado de Kagura, no podía quedar indiferente a lo que este ser tenía que hablarle de Inuyasha y esa mujer. Caminó hasta llegar a los límites del palacio. Vio la barrera que lo protegía y la atravesó sin problemas. Cruzó los corredores que estaban llenos de cadáveres pestilentes. Eso no la inmutó. Abrió la puerta de una habitación y allí encontró a Naraku, con un ser blanco, sin expresión, que llevaba un espejo.

.Kikyo... sabía que vendrías.

.Qué es lo que quieres- Preguntó ella altiva, como siempre.

.Vaya, vaya... ¿enojada?

.Déjate de juegos Naraku.

.Veo que no estas de humor... pero ya sé porque es... es por Inuyasha.

.Mejor será que me digas a que me has llamado.

.Mira lo que encontré... - Dijo Naraku sonriendo, mientras le señalaba el espejo.

La sacerdotisa se acercó un poco y vio la imagen que proyectaba el espejo de la niña. Ahí vio una escena que detestaba por completo. Inuyasha y Aome besándose. La sacerdotisa volteó la vista hacia Naraku con odio.

.Qué significa esto!

.Espera... hay más... - La instigó él. Sin poder resistir ella volvió a mirar, y vio una escena que ya conocía...

_.Inuyasha... no es necesario..._

_.Sí... quiero jurarte algo, una promesa._

_.¿Promesa¿Porqué?_

_.Porque... te amo... y por eso... prometo... bajo esta luna y el bosque como testigo... que te amaré... y te protegeré siempre... siempre.-_

La sacerdotisa apretó los puños con fuerzas. Aquella escena le causaba nauseas, ira.

.Quiero ayudarte, querida Kikyo.

.¿Ayudarme?

.Las promesas fueron echas para romperlas... pero no las de amor.

.No sé a qué te refieres.

..Lo peor que hizo ese tonto de Inuyasha, fue enamorarse.

..Él no esta enamorado- Dijo ella con rencor. Naraku la miraba sonriendo.

.Pues sí... no me equivoqué... aún sientes algo por ese sujeto.

.Inuyasha será mío. Me lo llevaré al infierno.

.Pero primero hay que hacerlo sufrir... ¿No te gustaría verlo sufrir, sobre todo ahora, que le juró amor eterno a otra?

La sacerdotisa lo miró sin expresión.

.Puedo ayudarte a vengar tu orgullo herido. Puedo ayudarte a que la tonta de Aome se aleje definitivamente de tu hanyou. Y que Inuyasha pague, por el agravio que te ha hecho.

Los dos se miraron. Naraku lo sabía... la sacerdotisa iba a aceptar su propuesta.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

.Esto es el polvo de la ilusión. Fue creado por una sacerdotisa amiga mía hace mucho... creo que también tú la conocías... Tsubaki.

.¿Tsubaki? Era una bruja.- Dijo Kikyo secamente.

.Por esa razón creo en esta pócima. Este polvo, respirado por humanos no tiene efecto, fue hecho para demonios, para hacerlos caer en trampas.

.Significa que este polvo afectará sólo a Inuyasha y no a Aome? No me gusta, Naraku, el problema aquí es Aome.

.Los efectos que provocará en Inuyasha serán de tal magnitud que Aome no se le acercará más. Ahí puedes tener la oportunidad de recuperar a tu bestia.

Kikyo miró sin expresión a Naraku. Detestaba tanto a ese ser maligno, pero el "amor" que sentía hacia el hanyou era más grande.

.¿Porqué me ayudas, si sabes que deseo matarte?

Naraku le sonrió levemente. Odiaba la altivez de la sacerdotisa.

.Lo sé, pero ambos tenemos un enemigo común. Aome. Si nos deshacemos de ella, cada uno obtendrá lo que quiere a su manera. Tú a tu hanyou, yo, la perla de shikon completa, sin estorbos.- Naraku estiró su brazo y en su mano había un pequeño paquetito. Kikyo lo miró desafiante, pero finalmente lo tomó.

&&&&&&&&&

.Arggg¿cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos en la aldea? Estoy muy aburrido- Se quejó Shippo, mientras saboreaba un caramelo.

.¿Cómo te encuentras Aome¿la herida ya sanó?- Preguntó Sango.

.Estoy bien, hace días que le digo a Inuyasha que ya es hora que dejemos la aldea, pero quiere esperar un poco más.

.Ah, es que esta muy preocupado por ti.- Respondió Shippo.

.Sí, lo sé, pero a veces es demasiado sobreprotector.- Se lamentó ella.

.¿Y eso no te gusta?- Preguntó Sango sorprendida.

.Claro, claro... es sólo que... - Luego miró a Shippo y le hizo una seña a su amiga. Sango le cerró un ojo y entendió. Sabía que deseaba contarle algo privado pero no podía porque entre ellas estaba el pequeño zorrito.- luego te cuento- Dijo bien bajito.

&&&&&&&&

.Mañana. Mañana podemos volver a nuestra búsqueda.

.Que bien, Inuyasha.- Dijo Miroku mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. El hanyou no se inmutó.

.Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?- Le preguntó, al tanto que miraba su cara. Ahí notó que el chico tenía la vista concentrada en el horizonte.

.Uhhhh, el amor te hace ver pajaritos... - Lo molestó, pero no tuvo respuesta del chico. Miroku se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencido y lo dejó solo.

Inuyasha tenía la vista clavada en el bosque, había algo que llamaba en extremo su atención. No sabía lo que era, podía ser cualquier cosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, porque de pronto, casi como un embrujo, sintió sobre sus narices un aroma profundo a flores, que el ya conocía hacía muchísimo tiempo. Un aroma que antes adoraba y que ahora significaba sinónimo de problemas. Era el aroma de Kikyo! Como una flecha corrió esquivando arbustos y troncos caídos. Sus sentidos, activados al máximo, trataban de identificar en el menor tiempo posible el lugar de donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa. No veía a las serpientes caza almas, eternas acompañantes y proveedoras de almas para ella, así que mientras avanzaba y el aroma se hacía más pesado, su angustia iba en aumento. Allí, junto a un claro, la encontró de espaldas a él. Inuyasha paró en seco. Estaba impávido, anonadado. Los segundos fueron casi eternos. De pronto, en su cabeza resonó un argumento conocido: _"Tu mundo se detiene cuando ves a Kikyo"._ Eso se lo había reprochado Aome hacía algún tiempo, y ahora, aún ahora que creía todo sentimiento acabado hacia la sacerdotisa, aún ahora sentía que ella, Aome, tenía razón al decirles esas palabras.

.Ki... kyo- murmuró.

La sacerdotisa aumentó el suspenso, permaneciendo inmóvil. Inuyasha sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. En su mente no había pensamiento. Luego, ella volteó lentamente, todo parecía irreal... parecía un hechizo, el escenario donde se encontraban, el anochecer, los dos frente a frente, no había expresión en su rostro.

.Cómo estas, Inuyasha – Dijo ella al fin. El chico intentó hablar, pero no pudo.- Creo que te he causado un gran impacto¿verdad?

.No... si... bueno... yo... - La miraba tratando de conocer qué era lo que ella quería. La cara de la sacerdotisa no demostraba odio como él imaginaba, considerando que la última vez que se vieron fue para matarla.

.Sí... claro que ha sido una sorpresa.- Ella se acercó lentamente a su lado. Pero al contrario de lo que el hanyou imaginaba, ella se detuvo a una prudente distancia de la suya.

.Kikyo...

.No... no te preocupes... la última vez que nos vimos... fui una tonta... nunca me lo perdonarás... lo sé... yo tampoco me lo perdonaré...

¿Que estaba escuchando¿Ella se estaba disculpando?

.No sé que pasó conmigo... yo no soy así... perdóname, Inuyasha... - La sacerdotisa rompió en llanto, mientras caía a sus pies. Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su corazón mitad humana se contrajo de dolor al verla tan vulnerable y triste. Se arrodilló a su lado.

.Kikyo... no llores, Kikyo...

.Perdóname, dime que me perdonas, por favor, necesito escucharlo, perdóname... - Era lo único que escuchaba de ella, mientras veía como las lágrimas brotaban abundantemente de sus ojos.

.No... no... Kikyo... perdóname tú... por intentar matarte.

Ella se calmó de pronto, se limpió la cara con las mangas de su traje y lo miró.

.Yo... ya estoy muerta... no tengo nada que perdonar.- Dijo, al tanto que le brindaba una sonrisa triste. Ella se acercó mas a él y lo abrazó. Inuyasha, impávido, pero luego enternecido por la desgracia de la sacerdotisa, correspondió a su abrazo. No era un abrazo de amantes, era un abrazo de amigos, de apoyo. Así al menos lo pensó Inuyasha, mientras le acariciaba los negros cabellos al tiempo que le brindaba palabras consoladoras.

.No llores más... y no digas esas cosas... cometimos errores... pero lo importante es que los reconocimos.

Ella no le respondió, porque desde su manga sacaba un pequeño paquete que desabrochó con mucho cuidado y puso un poco de su contenido sobre su mano. En ese momento, Inuyasha se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió igualmente... pero de pronto estiró su mano y sopló directo sobre su cara, provocando un ataque de tos en el hanyou, que finalmente cayó sin sentido.

.Pobrecito... no soporta los olores... duerme Inuyasha, duerme, que mañana todo cambiará.

&&&&&&&&

.¿Y entonces?- Le preguntó Sango intrigada.

.Ahora que Inuyasha y yo estamos juntos... - Aome la miró directo a los ojos- que somos pareja... novios, como se dice en mi época... tengo un poco de miedo.

.¿Miedo? Y ¿porqué?

.No lo sé... creerás que soy una paranoica o estoy loca... pero tengo miedo... más por Inuyasha... me protege demasiado y eso me gusta... pero a veces, por mi mente, se me cruzan pensamientos extraños ¿sabes? Que el estar juntos puede ser demasiado problemático. Naraku puede aprovechar esto para separarnos... no sé... tengo un poco de miedo...

.Mmmm, la verdad, es que puede ser... pero creo Aome que estas exagerando... ¿no crees que es mejor disfrutar de el estar juntos en vez de pensar en calamidades?- Le sonrió a la chica. Aome la miró, porque sabía que esas palabras las diría Sango. Ella estaba siendo paranoica... ja, como Inuyasha.

.Sí... lo sé... - Aome se levantó de pronto y miró al horizonte.

.¿Te sigue preocupando algo?

.Inuyasha... es tarde... ¿dónde esta?

.¿Que no estaba en la aldea?

.Les preocupa algo, jovencitas- Dijo el monje acercándose a ellas.

.Inuyasha... ¿donde esta Inuyasha?- Preguntó Aome, sin dejar de evitar que la voz le temblara un poco.

&&&&&&&&

.Inuyasha... Inuyasha... - El hanyou escuchaba a los lejos una voz femenina que lo llamaba, pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y el mover siquiera los ojos le causaba una terrible jaqueca.

.Inuyasha... despierta... -

El chico finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un rostro femenino bello como la aurora, pálido como la noche, ojos enigmáticos...

.Ki... kyo?

.Oh... al fin has despertado... - Le sonrió ella.

El hanyou pestañeó un par de veces, se cubrió un poco los ojos porque unos traviesos rayos de sol iluminaban directo sobre ellos. Se incorporó lentamente y sintió al tanto que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

.Argggg! Que demonios sucedió?

.Parece que te desmayaste... estuviste inconsciente toda la noche...

Inuyasha, que se encontraba con las manos en la cabeza para mitigar el dolor, de pronto permaneció inmóvil.

.Dices... ¿toda la noche?

.Sí... no sé que te pasó. Creí que estabas herido.- Le dijo la sacerdotisa, preocupada.

.Estuve aquí... ¿toda la noche?

.No te preocupes, estuve a tu lado, cuidándote.

Inuyasha la miró tratando de recordar que era lo que le había pasado... pero lo último que recordaba era el abrazo con ella.

.Gra... gracias... - Dijo un poco avergonzado y levantándose apuradamente.

.¿Adónde vas?

.Debo... regresar a la aldea... deben estar... preocupados...

.Sí... lo sé... – Ella bajó la vista, visiblemente triste.- Inuyasha...

El chico se detuvo y la miró, esperando qué era lo que ella iba a decirle.

.Inuyasha... yo... debo advertirte algo...

Inuyasha la miró interrogativo.

.Ten cuidado... porque lo que más quieres, puede ser una gran mentira.

El hanyou la miró impresionado...

.De... ¿qué hablas?

.Tú mismo lo averiguarás... Inuyasha... ten cuidado con Naraku también... ese ser esta tras de ti.

Inuyasha le sonrió confiado, al tiempo que tocaba su Colmillo de acero que llevaba envainado a un costado.

.No te preocupes Kikyo... Naraku no me atemoriza... nada me atemoriza... Gracias por tus cuidados... adiós.- Al tiempo que le daba la espalda y se perdía su silueta en la espesura del bosque. La sacerdotisa sólo sonrió.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha ya no pensaba en las advertencias dadas por la sacerdotisa, sólo le preocupaba el intenso dolor de cabeza que parecía no ceder. También le preocupa un poco lo que dirían los demás por no haber dormido en la aldea... qué pensaría Aome... ¿Qué estaría herido¿Estaría demasiado preocupada¿Qué iba él mismo a decirle¿Qué pasó la noche junto a Kikyo?. En ese momento se ruborizó por completo sacudiendo la cabeza intensamente, para evitar que los malos pensamientos afloraran en su mente. Aún era temprano para los mismos aldeanos, así que caminó despacio para no causar alboroto. Mientras se acercaba a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede vio, a un costado de ella, una silueta. Al acercarse más lentamente, se dio cuenta que no era una silueta, si no dos, pero estaba tan estrechamente unidos en un abrazo que parecían uno. Se veía claramente que era una pareja de enamorados... distinguió las ropas del hombre y sonrió. Recordó las palabras de Aome: _"Cuando volví del poso, vi a cierto monje con una amiga mía y no estaban precisamente conversando". _Inuyasha sonrió.- Miroku, aprovechado... - Murmuró divertido, pero de pronto paró en seco, y sintió como se paralizaba su corazón.

.A.. ¿Aome?- Fue la angustiante palabra que brotaron de sus labios.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Parte IV:**

-A.. ¿Aome?...- Inuyasha estaba con el corazón paralizado, ni siquiera su cuerpo le respondía. Una furia enorme se fue apoderando de pronto de él, ganas de matar al monje y golpear a la chica. Se acercó nuevamente a ellos, paso a paso.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

-¿Inuyasha?- Dijo la chica, mirándolo sorprendida y acercándosele.

-Aome! Aome, qué estas haciendo!- Volvió a gritar, mientras retrocedía unos pasos para evitar el acercamiento de ella.

-Que... ¿Qué sucede?...- Preguntó ella incrédula.- Me tienes preocupada toda la noche y te apareces así, de mal humor!

-Ja... eres una cínica, Aome!

Aome lo miró sorprendida.

-Inuyasha... ¿porqué tratas así a la señorita Aome?- Preguntó el monje.

-Tú, maldito bastardo! Te mataré ahora mismo, eres de lo peor! Te aprovechaste que estaba afuera para seducir a Aome!

Miroku miró sin entender y luego volteó hacia Aome que se encontraba igual de anonadada que él. Inuyasha estaba con el rostro contraído por la ira y las manos empuñadas, listas para golpear.

-Inuyasha... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Aome temerosa, intentando nuevamente acercarse a él.

-Nunca creí que estarías así... lo que me dijiste del monje con Sango era mentira, verdad? Eras tú! Eras tú!

-Inuyasha... creo que te estas pasando de la raya... - Dijo el monje mientras intentaba pegarle con su báculo en la cabeza, aunque este lo esquivó velozmente, el monje aún creía que todo era una broma del chico.

-No te lo perdonaré!... - Gritó el hanyou, mientras se lanzaba hacia el monje intentando golpearlo.

-ABAJO!

El conjuro hizo efecto enseguida y el chico cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

-Maldita Aome, mentirosa, proteges al monje... - Gritó él con rencor e intentando levantarse.

-Inuyasha! ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El pobre chico dio repetidos golpes contra el suelo hasta quedar finalmente inconsciente.

-Que... ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó Sango saliendo de la cabaña.

-Inuyasha... estaba como loco... - Dijo Aome, casi poniéndose a llorar.

-No lo sé... estabamos hablando y de pronto de acercó a nosotros, trató muy mal a la señorita Aome- Dijo Miroku, acercándose a Sango.

-Que extraño... y justo que íbamos a ir en su búsqueda, teniéndonos preocupados toda la noche... preocupándote a ti Aome... - Dijo Sango.

-La trató muy mal... – Volvió a repetir Miroku mirando preocupado a Sango.

-Imaginó... no sé... cosas entre yo... y el monje... - Sollozó Aome.

-Que?!- Dijo Sango sorprendida.

-No se lo perdonaré!- Dijo la chica, corriendo en dirección al poso.

-Aome... Aome... ¿dónde vas? Aome... - Sango y Miroku corrieron tras ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica se había ido a su época, lanzándose al poso.

-Argggg... qué pasó... - Se quejó Inuyasha, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-Por fin despertaste, Inuyasha... - Le dijo la anciana Kaede.

El hanyou se incorporó lentamente. A su alrededor estaban la anciana, Shippo y Sango, en una esquina, desviando la mirada, Miroku.

-Arggg, me duele la cabeza... - Se volvió a quejar Inuyasha, al tiempo que se la tomaba con las dos manos.

-Eso fue por el golpe de Aome- Dijo Shippo.

-¿Aome? ¿Golpe? ¿Dónde esta Aome?- Preguntó un tanto preocupado, mientras miraba a todos lados buscándola.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Dijo el Monje con un tono bastante frío, pero aún sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha lo miró y unas escenas se agolparon en su mente.

-Tú y ella...

-No sé qué fue lo que creíste, pero puedo imaginar... lo que no entiendo es tu grado de desconfianza contra la señorita Aome... ella no lo merecía- Dijo Miroku fríamente. Todos miraron a Inuyasha con la peor de sus miradas. Ahí el chico comprendió que se le había pasado la mano... que se había descontrolado por una situación... pero ellos dos estaban juntos... pero Aome... ella lo amaba... ¿porqué de pronto desconfiaba de su fidelidad?

-Don... donde esta... - Preguntó apenas.

-Ella se fue a su época- Dijo Sango, cortante.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego se relajó y cerró los ojos. Había cometido un error y todos se lo reprochaban en silencio.

-Hola... ya llegué.

-Aome! No te esperábamos tan luego en casa. – Dijo el abuelo.

-Sí... lo sé...

-¿Te encuentras bien, hija?- Dijo la mamá, mientras se acercaba y le tocaba la frente.

-Si... estoy bien... voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

Todos la miraron un tanto preocupados.

-Parece que estaba llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados... - Dijo Sota.

-Ufff? ¿Será por Inuyasha? ¿Habrán peleado otra vez? – Dijo el abuelo, mirándolo.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿quien quiere más pasta?

En la oscuridad de su habitación lloraba nuevamente. Lo que había sucedido le había causado una gran impresión, pero lo que más le impresionó, fueron las duras palabras de Inuyasha: _Maldita Aome, mentirosa, proteges al monje._

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Sollozó, mientras recordaba la cara del hanyou llena de rabia.

-Aome... ¿puedo entrar?

-Mamá... - Dijo asustada, mientras se incorporaba y se secaba las lágrimas.

Su madre entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Aome... hija... cuéntame qué sucede...

Aome bajó la vista avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que había sucedido entre ella e Inuyasha? Su madre se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su hombro.

-Mamá... qué sucede... ¿cuando existe la desconfianza?

-¿Te sucedió eso?

Aome no respondió.

-Bueno... a veces... – Dijo su madre solemnemente-... cuando queremos mucho a una persona, sentimos miedo de que ella pueda dejarnos... y se cometen errores, pero con el tiempo la relación se fortalece y todo queda solucionado.

-De... ¿verdad?

-Claro... es natural... cuando no es desmedida... nadie es perfecto, Aome.

Aome escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras.

-Cuando quieras contarme algo... lo harás, ¿verdad?

-Sí...

-Entonces... cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en preguntarme.

-Gracias... mamá.

Acostada en su cama pensaba una y otra vez en los consejos de su madre, pero aún le dolían las duras palabras de su hanyou hacia ella: _Maldita Aome, mentirosa._

-Inuyasha...

Allá, en el Sengoku... Inuyasha aún no cabía en razón lo que había sucedido. No entendía su comportamiento. Extrañaba a Aome, a pesar de que se había ido unas cuantas horas atrás, la extrañaba más que nunca, sobre todo porque se había ido enojada con él. Más que enojada, dolida. Caminó hasta el poso y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cruzó.

-Aome...

Aome abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos color ámbar que conocía perfectamente.

-Inu... yasha...

Ella se incorporó súbitamente y lo miró enojada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Aome... perdóname...

Ella volteó la cara indiferente, Inuyasha sintió un puntazo en su corazón.

-No sé cómo pudiste imaginar cosas entre el monje y yo... no te lo perdonaré!

-Aome... no sé que fue lo que me pasó... lo siento... lo siento mucho.- Dijo él, con el tono de voz más apenado y dulce que no dejó indiferente a una enojada Aome, pero ella trató de mantenerse firme.

-Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me dijiste... – Dijo ella sollozando. Estaba tan preocupada por ti y tú...

Inuyasha se acercó sorpresivamente a ella y la besó. Aome, impresionada al principio, intentó zafarse de él. El hanyou la estrechó más contra su pecho y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, dejándola completamente inmovilizada. Derrotada, y también porque deseaba reconciliarse con él, se dejo besar, sintiendo poco a poco el deseo que últimamente le provocaban los besos de Inuyasha. Poco a poco fue cediendo territorio, y casi sin pensarlo se encontraba completamente tendida sobre la cama, con el chico sobre ella, sintiendo sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo, acariciándolo sin pudores y escuchando sus propios suspiros que trataba de contener para no despertar a nadie en la casa. Todo parecía irreal, algo en su cuerpo la estaba quemando, algo le estaba sucediendo, que ni siquiera podía pensar. Cuando sintió que estaba completamente desnuda se dio cuenta de la realidad, y esquivando un poco aquellos besos que el chico le brindaba en sus hombros, habló:

-Inuyasha... no... no lo hagas...

El chico se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

-No... no... ¿quieres?- Preguntó él casi en un susurro entrecortado y su aliento cálido chocaba contra el rostro de la chica.

Aome lo miró y tragó saliva dolorosamente. Ahí estaba su decisión para aquel momento tan importante en su vida.

-Si no quieres... no lo haré.- Dijo él suavemente, volviendo a besar su cuello.

Aome cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por sobre su varonil pecho, desabrochando su haori. Segundos más tardes, ambos se consumieron en un ritual que para los dos era totalmente desconocido.

-Fue la primera vez, Aome...

Ella lo miró dulcemente.

-Y te amo más porque tú fuiste la primera.- Prosiguió Inuyasha.

La chica se acercó a su pecho desnudo y le acarició la mejilla.

-Te amo.

El chico la miró tiernamente y la besó.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que los primeros rayos del alba entraron por entre las cortinas de su habitación.

-Aome... levántate para ir al colegio!

Aome abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo primero que vio fue al hanyou desnudo a su lado, dormido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que habían hecho, sin embargo, tenía una sensación extraña: Sentía que comenzaba una nueva vida. ¿Acaso lo que había hecho en realidad cambiaba la vida de una persona?

-Aome... despierta!

-Ya... ya voy, mamá!- Dijo, mientras se levantaba apresurada.

-Arrrgg, ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Inuyasha despertando. Al mirarla, se sonrojó levemente, pero luego le tomó una mano.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al colegio... - Respondió ella soltándose y comenzando a vestirse.

-¿Al colegio? ¿No volverás conmigo?- Preguntó el chico, incorporándose en la cama.

-Sólo iré hoy, cuando vuelva, regresaré al Sengoku.

Inuyasha la miraba atentamente, casi embobecido con cada paso que ella realizaba de su meticulosa rutina. Cuando Kagome se encontraba con el uniforme del colegio puesto, se sentó a orillas de la cama y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. El chico se acercó más a ella y comenzó a oler su cuello. Amaba el perfume que expelía su cuerpo.

-Qué haces... - Reprochó levemente ella.

-Hay... algo que quiero aclarar...

-Dime... - Dijo ella dejando de peinarse y mirándolo con atención.

-Yo vi... que estabas abrasada al monje...

-¿Abrasada? Creo que imaginaste mal... Sango incluso, había entrado a la cabaña segundos antes que tú aparecieras... y sólo hablábamos yo y el monje, estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ir a buscarte.

Inuyasha la miró pensativo.

-Fue un error... entonces... ¿lo imagine?

Ella lo miró dulcemente y le tocó la frente.

-Sí... ¿estas bien?

-Ahora que lo pienso... no me sentía muy bien...

-¿De verdad? Estas... ¿enfermo?

Aome lo miró con preocupación, aquello causó en el chico una infinita ternura. Jamás nadie había demostrado tanto interés en él, salvo su madre.

-No... tal vez, antes, ahora ya no.

-Entonces... vístete y regresa a tu época... si te ven aquí se armará un gran lío.

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

-Iré, pero vendré a buscarte más tarde.

-Esta bien... ahora me voy - Dijo ella levantándose y tomando su mochila.

-Oye...

Aome volteó preocupada.

-¿Si?

-No me... darás... ¿un beso?

La chica le sonrió y caminó nuevamente hacia él, se inclinó y lo besó. Inuyasha tomó su cintura y la acercó más a él.

-Debo... irme... - Dijo ella entre sus labios.

-Vuelve pronto- Respondió él.

Cuando Aome dejó su habitación, el chico comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. No quería encontrase con algún miembro de la familia Higurashi porque si no, las consecuencias serían fatales. Salió por la ventana y corrió directamente al poso.

Entre los árboles, la sacerdotisa lo vio salir de el y maldijo a Aome por el poder que causaba en el chico. Pero ya tendría otra oportunidad... el polvo que le había lanzado y que causaba alucinaciones aún estaba activo en el hanyou.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

Camino al colegio la chica no podía evitar en recordar los recientes eventos que afectaban su vida. Su pelea con Inuyasha y su posterior "reconciliación". Sentía que la piel se erizaba de tan solo pensar en aquello último y todo estuvo bien... tal vez debería haber esperado más... pero al fin y al cabo... las circunstancias la llevaron a ello... ¿y ahora¿Cambiaría en algo su vida?... claro que sí... ya había dejado de ser una niña... y eso ¿fortalecería más su lazo con él? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Sentada sobre su pupitre, su mano sólo dibujaba corazoncitos en su cuaderno. A lo lejos, y de vez en cuando, podía escuchar la monótona voz del profesor que hablaba de las reglas gramaticales del inglés. ¿Para qué había ido al colegio, si se suponía que debía estar en la otra época? Tal vez para no tener a Inuyasha tan cerca después de lo que había pasado, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada... y sentir un poco de miedo...

Pero ahora... caminando de vuelta a su casa y viendo el lento atardecer, el único sentimiento que tenía era volver a verlo. Sonrió cuando su deseo se hizo realidad, al ver al chico en la esquina del colegio, con una gorra en la cabeza para ocultar sus orejas de perro.

.Hola... – Saludó él sonriente.

.Inuyasha...

Ambos se miraron un tanto avergonzados. Él acercó su mano a la suya y ella sorprendida al principio con este gesto de iniciativa, se la tomó y caminaron juntos, en silencio.

.Yo... - Murmuró la chica.

Inuyasha la miró.

.No, te vas a reír... - Dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

.De qué... Anda, cuéntame.

.Es algo... bueno... puede resultar tonto.

.¿mmm¿No me quieres contar? – Reprochó él débilmente.

.Es que... bueno...

.Aome...

.Bueno, lo que sucede, es que... ¿por qué no vamos al mar? Hay un mirador muy bonito, quiero que lo conozcas... iremos sólo un instante, no tomará mucho tiempo.- Ella lo miró ilusionada y él no pudo decir que no.

&&&&&&&&

El mar. No importa cuantos siglos pasaran, el mar seguía siendo el mismo, inmenso, constante, azul... Caminaron hacia un pequeño mirador que se encontraba incrustado sobre la pequeña colina. La brisa era suave y fresca, aún no atardecía, pero pronto lo haría. Aome sonrió satisfecha de encontrase con semejante espectáculo. Se acercó a las barandas y respiró profundamente, mientras el vaivén del viento movía acompasadamente sus oscuros cabellos negros. Inuyasha, tras de ella, la miró agradeciendo a todos los dioses por permitirle estar ante una chica tan adorable como ella. Enamorado. Nunca lo había estado. Nunca había sabido lo que era amar, y ahora, con ella, había conocido la dicha que ello traía.

.¿Y no me vas a contar?- Preguntó él de pronto.

.¿Ah?

.Me ibas a decir algo y aún no me lo cuentas. – Le reprochó débilmente.

Aome apoyó la espalda contra la baranda del mirador y lo miró atentamente. El chico, frente a ella cerró un poco los ojos porque el sol estaba frente a él, aunque no podía evitar sentirse embelesado ante la imagen de ella, con el pelo al viento y con los rayos del atardecer a su alrededor. Era una visión.

.Jajaja, lo que pasa, es que quise hacer realidad una tonta fantasía mía... y ya se ha cumplido.

El chico levantó una ceja interrogativo.

.En las películas... siempre las parejas están en un lugar romántico... así como el mar... por eso quise venir contigo.

.¿Películas¿Qué es eso?

Aome lo miró pero movió la cabeza.

.No te preocupes... no es nada importante.

.¿No quieres hablar?

Ella se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

.No..., hoy no..., sólo quiero que estes conmigo, nada más.

El chico acarició su pelo.

.Aome¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no respondió enseguida. Hundió su cara más contra el pecho de Inuyasha y sus manos arrugaron las mangas del haori. Luego, levantó la cara y lo miró.

.Es que... todo aquí es tan tranquilo y parece un sueño... tú estas conmigo y no hay nada que temer... mientras que allá...

.Allá es una pesadilla... pero... no podemos evitarlo... debemos cumplir con nuestro deber.

.Lo sé... lo sé... es sólo que... tengo miedo.

.¿Miedo¿Tú¿Miedo?- Preguntó sorprendido.

.Qué sucede, Inuyasha... soy una mujer... claro que tengo miedo.

.Creí que nada te daba miedo- Sonrió él.

.¿Porqué lo dices?- Dijo ella entre enojada y avergonzada.

.Bueno... esteee... lo que pasa es que siempre te veo actuar con más valentía que incluso nosotros mismos y eso a veces me espanta...

.¿Te espanta?

.A ver... cuando estas en problemas siempre te las arreglas para enfrentarte con el enemigo y desafiarlo... no eres como el común de las mujeres.

Ella lo miraba atenta y un tanto sorprendida a sus palabras.

.¿De verdad¿Eso piensas¿Que no soy como las demás? No sé si alegrarme o enojarme... - dijo ella en voz baja.

.Es lo que más me gusta de ti.- Le respondió, mientras acariciaba una mejilla. Se miraron intensamente, tratando de averiguar los sentimientos del otro en sus ojos... Aome sonrió y se levantó de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de su amado. Él enlazó sus manos en la pequeña cintura, acercándola fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras correspondía al beso de ella. Acarició aquellos labios dulces y tiernos, que cada vez se volvían más expertos en besar. Saboreó cada rincón de su boca, mientras una de sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda, para luego llegar a su cuello y tomarla fuertemente, como queriendo que aquel beso nunca terminara. Ella dejó escapar algunos suspiros, mientras sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente aún, de las mangas de su haori.

.Quiero estar contigo... otra vez... - Dijo él en un murmullo, entre sus labios. Aome abrió los ojos y se alejó un poco de su boca. El chico la miró creyendo que había cometido una falta. Ella se arregló su pelo y lo miró agradecida.

.Creo que hoy no sería prudente... debemos regresar con los demás.

Inuyasha bajó la vista avergonzado.

.No te estoy rechazando... es sólo... que no podemos... - Dijo ella mientras le tomaba una mano.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre ambos. Aome sintió que había lastimado los sentimientos del hanyou.

.Yo... yo te amo.- Le dijo ella sorpresivamente. El hanyou la miró y sonrió.

.Ya lo sé.- Le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus delgadas manos.

Aome se quedó callada unos segundos. Al decir aquellas palabras "yo te amo", sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón. Algo como un mal presentimiento. Trató de ignorarlas pero el hanyou había notado en un par de segundos el semblante preocupado de su rostro. Ella lo miró y trató de sonreír, pero sabía que aquello no engañaría al chico.

.¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- Preguntó mientras llevaba la mano de ella hasta su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Ella no dijo nada.

.No tienes nada que temer, Aome...

.Sí, lo sé... pero es algo que no puedo evitar...

.Además... te hice una promesa... no dejaré que nada te suceda.

.Lo sé... lo sé... - Ella bajó la vista, pensativa.

.¿No confías en mi?- Dijo él un tanto dolido.

.No es eso! Yo... – Lo que sentía era una sensación inexplicable, no podía transmitirla en palabras... para qué, tal vez estaba exagerando... pero tenía un mal presentimiento... como si una gran nube negra se estuviera acercando a ellos... - No me hagas caso... - dijo al fin, tratando se sonreír- vámonos pronto... deben estar esperándonos.

&&&&&&&&

Una nueva jornada de búsqueda había comenzado. Nada había sucedido en tres días, sin embargo, una noche, mientras todos se encontraban a orillas del fuego, algo sucedió.

.Y bueno amigo... nunca nos dijiste qué sucedió contigo aquella noche en que no apareciste... ¿qué pasó?- Le preguntó el monje intrigado.

Inuyasha lo había olvidado por completo. Los miró a todos espantado¿cómo iba a decirles que había estado con Kikyo?

.Es cierto, Inuyasha... - Lo miró Aome preocupada.

Inuyasha miró avergonzado hacia el suelo. Decirles o no decirles la verdad. Un dilema bastante grande. Si se los decía todos se enojarían con él puesto que no entenderían el perdón de la Sacerdotisa, ya los conocía bien. Y segundo... Nadie le creería que se había desmayado... No, las cosas resultarían peor... lo mejor era mantenerlos al margen de la aparición de Kikyo. Por el momento.

.¿No nos quieres contar? – Le dijo Shippo.

.Argggg, qué curiosos son ustedes!- Gritó.- Lo que pasó fue que creí ver algo sospechoso aquella vez... lo seguí y cuando me día cuenta... ya era de día y me vine a la aldea.

.¿Algo sospechoso?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

.Ssssi- Trató de decir, pero las mentiras no eran su punto fuerte. La cara de todos era de sorpresa. Lo sabía, sospecharían de él como siempre lo hacían, quedaría la duda y todo se volvería a complicar de nuevo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa...

.Podrías habernos ido a buscar, te hubiéramos ayudado, Inuyasha... - Dijo Aome mirándolo con cara preocupada. El hanyou sintió que iba a morir. Ella le había creído, cuando todos los demás lo miraban con recelo.

.Ehhh... lo siento... - Dijo, tratando de no mirarla directamente a la cara.

En eso estaban, cuando un aroma conocido hizo levantarse al hanyou de golpe, todos se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

.Argggg... maldito lobo... - Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar Miroku y en ese mismo momento la expresión del hanyou le recordó la vez del incidente entre él y Aome. El hanyou mostraba una mirada fiera, una actitud de ataque, sus manos se encontraban empuñadas y el brillo de los ojos le advertían que estaba a punto de sufrir una transformación de demonio. Aquello último lo impresionó, porque eso no lo había mostrado la vez anterior.

.¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Aome, mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Segundos más tarde, un chico se encontraba frente a ella tomándoles sus manos.

.Aome... querida Aome ¿cómo estas?

Inuyasha sintió una ira irresistible. Matar. Esa era la voz que escuchaba en su cerebro, matar, matar...

.Kouga... - Dijo ella avergonzada, mientras retiraba sus manos rápidamente de las de él.

.¿Qué sucede, Aome¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme?- Preguntó él con su tono desvergonzado.

.Maldito lobo, no toques a Aome!- Gritó el hanyou mientras se acercaba a él, el chico lobo atento a lo que su instinto le demandaba, se alejó rápidamente, mientras lo miraba enojado.

.Que te pasa, bestia... porqué estas tan enojado!

.Voy a matarte!- Le dijo nuevamente, mientras corría hacia él desenvainado el "Colmillo de Acero".

.¿Inuyasha?- Dijo incrédula Aome.

.Será mejor que diga el hechizo, Señorita Aome... Inuyasha esta descontrolado.- Gritó el monje.

Mientras Kouga corría esquivando uno tras otro los embates de la temible espada.

.Aome... qué le pasa al perro, esta como loco!- Gritó el chico lobo, sin dejar de ocultar que un poco de miedo lo embargaba.

.Arggggg, no te escaparás!- Le gritó el hanyou, cortando un pedazo de su cola.

.Aome, lo va a matar!- Gritó Sango.

Aome, asustada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto al hanyou tan violento... es cierto que no se llevaba bien con Kouga... pero la actitud que estaba tomando hacia él era terriblemente peligrosa. Sin más remedio que calmarlo, pronuncio una sola palabra que podría traerlo a la calma.

.Abajo!

Inuyasha cayó de inmediato al suelo. Todos quedaron impresionados por la improvista fiereza del hanyou. Aome quedó aterrada cuando el chico- bestia se levantó en un segundo y la miró con ira.

.Qué haces Aome, por qué me detienes!

.Inuyasha... qué haces... por qué te comportas así!

El chico se acercó a paso rápido hasta ella y tomándola fuertemente de un brazo gritó.

.Escúchame, maldito lobo sarnoso, no te acerques a Aome, no la mires, no le hables y menos la toques! Ella es mi mujer, mía, mía!

Todos se le quedaron mirando espantados. El pobre chico lobo creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero al verlos a todos tan serios comprendió la verdad. Buscó el rostro de la chica, pero ella trataba de desviar la mirada. Es cierto... si ella no lo negaba... entonces sí era verdad...

.Inuyasha... por favor... suéltame... me lastimas... - Dijo ella débilmente y casi a punto de llorar. Pero el chico no la soltaba, al contrario, ella sintió las filudas garras penetrar la blanca piel de su brazo. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre todos. El lobo esbozó una semi sonrisa y abandonó el lugar velozmente. Aome intentó nuevamente safarze de las garras del hanyou pero le era imposible.

.Me lastimas, Inuyasha!- Le gritó. Y como si aquello fuera un hechizo, el chico reaccionó y la soltó sorpresivamente. Aome cayó al suelo pesadamente tocándose el brazo. Nadie había notado las heridas provocadas por el hanyou hacia la chica.

.Qué te pasó Inuyasha... – Preguntó intrigado Shippo, mirándolo con cierto temor.

El hanyou no lo escuchó, porque se encontraba en estado de shock. Qué demonios había hecho. Bajó la vista y vio a su amada en el suelo, con cinco marcas de garras en la manga de su blusa. Abrió los ojos enormemente y se agachó a su lado.

.Aome... Aome, lo siento... - Le dijo mientras intentaba ver qué tan profundas eran las heridas, pero la chica lo esquivó rápidamente.

Sango miró a Miroku y el monje movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Lo sabía, algo no andaba bien en Inuyasha.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

.Y cómo te ha ido, Kikyo... - Preguntó el despreciable ser que se encontraba sentado en la gran sala, acompañado de la mujer protectora del viento y su pequeña sirviente, Kanna.

.Si te refieres a Aome... - la altiva sacerdotisa sonrió levemente-... creo que bien...

.Esa relación se debilitará tanto que se romperá inevitablemente... - Dijo Naraku.

.Lo sé... además... sé que no es verdadero amor lo que siente Inuyasha... - Dijo ella haciendo un pequeño desprecio.

.¿Y porqué lo sabes?

La sacerdotisa lo miró como si aquella pregunta estuviera de más... ¿acaso no lo sabía?

.Lo sé, por que él me ama a mí.

Naraku la miró y comenzó a reír, una risa que poco a poco se convertía en estruendas carcajadas. Kikyo lo miró con su fría mirada y esperó pacientemente a que él callara.

.No sé porque ríes, Naraku... eres un tonto.

El sujeto se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia ella. La rodeo inspeccionándola detalladamente, sin provocar en la sacerdotisa que moviera un solo músculo. Cuando llegó a su cara, le habló.

.Eres tan altiva y segura de ti misma, Kikyo, que ni siquiera aceptas reconocer la verdad. – Kikyo lo miró inexpresiva, pero movió levemente la boca provocando una pequeña mueca, que duró sólo unos fugaces segundos.- Sin embargo... tu amor por eso hanyou es también mi beneficio, sólo por eso te ayudo.

.Ya verás que no estoy equivocada, recuperaré a Inuyasha y tú te desharás de Aome. Los dos ganamos.- Dijo ella, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y se retiraba del sombrío lugar.

.¿Crees que lo logrará?- Preguntó Kagura, mirándolo atentamente.

.Hasta el momento todo marcha como ella quiere... pero la tonta de Aome verá pronto, los verdaderos sentimientos de un hanyou herido... no le quedará otra que dejarlo.

&&&&&&&&

Todos se encontraban recostados en sus camas improvisadas de campamento, al parecer dormidos. Aome, sin querer provocar preocupación entre sus amigos, había escondido las heridas en su brazo hechas por las garras del hanyou. Cuando los vio a todos dormidos, se levantó de su saco de dormir y sacó de su mochila su pequeño botiquín. Con él caminó hasta alejarse de una distancia prudente del grupo, y llegar a orillas de un pequeño río, donde se sentó y se dispuso a levantar la manga de su blusa y ver, con preocupación, las profundas heridas de su brazo. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras aplicaba alcohol en spray sobre las heridas. Intentó vendarlas, pero le era imposible realizarlo con una mano. Tres veces intentó hacerlo, provocando en cada intento fallido una maldición escapase de su boca. Tan concentrada estaba intentando realizar su maniobra, que no se percató que Inuyasha esta ya frente a ella, y le tomaba la mano quitándole las vendas.

.Inuyasha... me asustaste.- Le dijo ella bien bajito.

El chico miró atentamente las heridas y luego se dispuso a cubrirlas delicadamente con la venda. Cuando terminó de amarrarla firmemente al brazo, le bajó la manga suavemente. Luego, sentado frente a ella en su típica posición india, la miró directamente a sus ojos.

.Aome... perdóname...

.No...

...déjame decirlo, Aome... - insistió él- no sé que esta pasando conmigo... me descontrolé... y mi intención no fue dañarte, lo juro.

.Lo sé... no te preocupes.- Respondió ella.

El hanyou se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro.

.No... no me digas que no me preocupe... soy culpable y despreciable... pero el verte cerca de Kouga me provocó sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

Ella también se levantó y lo detuvo en su frenética caminata.

.Shhh- Dijo ella, mientras colocaba dos dedos sobre los labios del hanyou.- No digas más.

El chico apartó sus dedos de sus labios.

.No, no quiero que las cosas queden así... no trates de evitar esto. – Tomó ambas manos de su amada y las llevó a su corazón.- Podrás... ¿perdonarme?

Ella le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste, no pudo evitarlo.

.Vamos a dormir... es demasiado tarde.

&&&&&&&&

Pero Inuyasha no estaba para dormir. La noche estaba siendo demasiado larga y no podía estar tranquilo, sin dejar de reprocharse por su actitud violenta contra Aome. Se alejó del grupo y caminó sin dirección, abriéndose paso a través de los grandes arboles del bosque. Un inesperado brillo lo hizo ponerse alerta y llevándose la mano hasta su espada esperó de qué se trataba. El brillo eran unas serpientes... y venían con su dueña, la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

.¿Kikyo?- Dijo él sorprendido.

.Inuyasha... ¿cómo estas?

El hanyou se acercó hacia ella ya más relajado, pero no le contestó.

.Ya veo... parece que tienes problemas... - dijo ella.

El chico bajó la vista.

.Y parece que no es Naraku... ¿verdad?

.No... no es Naraku- Dijo él secamente.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio entre ellos.

.Recuerdas...

El hanyou levantó la vista y la miró.

.Recuerdas... ¿lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?

Inuyasha la miró confuso.

.No... no lo recuerdas... - Dijo ella dolorosamente, pero el hanyou no lo percibió.

.Ten cuidado Inuyasha... porque lo que más quieres... puede ser una gran mentira...

El hanyou arrugó el ceño.

.¿Lo qué mas quiero? Una mentira?- la miró fríamente.- ¿de qué estas hablando?

.No puedo decírtelo, creerás que miento, pero lo sabrás por ti mismo... y cuando lo sepas, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí, para apoyarte... - mientras lo miraba ya desde las alturas, porque sus escalofriantes serpientes se la llevaban.

Inuyasha la miró hasta que se perdió de vista. Demonios! Kikyo y sus indescifrables acertijos! Pero no estaba de humor para ponerse a analizar cada palabra salida de la boca de la sacerdotisa. Bastante tenía con su problema. Se dio media vuelta y para su gran sorpresa, Aome estaba apoyada en un árbol, su cara era de sorpresa, pero también denotaba una inusitada palidez. Parecía que iba a desmayarse. Inuyasha caminó sorprendido hacia ella con las manos empuñadas, mientras tragaba dolorosamente saliva. Maldición, maldición, maldición! Qué más iba a pasar! Parecía que todo estaba en su contra. Aome... Aome había cambiado el semblante de su rostro. Ya no era de sorpresa, era de dolor. La vio bajar la vista y fijarla en un punto fijo en el suelo. Arggg... ella no decía nada. ¿Tan choqueada se encontraba? Se detuvo a unos pasos delante de ella. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarla, estaba avergonzado... ¿qué estaría pensando ella ahora¿Que la engañó¿Que no confió en ella?

.Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... - La voz de Aome era firme y fuerte, no demostraba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, ganas de llorar.

.Aome... – Que iba a decir! Explicarle... pero...

.Creí que tenías confianza en mí... pero hay tanta mentira, hay tanto resentimiento, hay tanto que me escondes, Inuyasha... ¿porqué¿porqué?- Aquí la fuerte Aome se esfumó, para dejar paso a la ya cansada Aome. La enamorada, la engañada, la hastiada del Sengoku y las inagotables batallas...

.Aome... no es lo que piensas... no te escondo nada... lo mal interpretas... - Inuyasha se había acercado lentamente hasta estar ya frente a ella y ver lo suficiente como para notar que ella aguantaba a duras penas sus lágrimas.

.¿Lo mal interpreto? – Dijo ella exasperada. Lo miró con rabia.- ¿De verdad lo mal interpreto? Escuché claramente como ya antes ustedes se habían visto... y no lo sabía... creí todo este tiempo que ella estaba muerta... ¿me escondiste algo tan importante como el que ella estaba viva¿Porqué? No, no quiero saberlo. Ya no.- Ella se arrodilló porque sentía que las piernas le temblaban exageradamente.

.No te lo conté... no sé porqué... - Dijo él ya sin saber que más decir. Todo estaba en su contra. Quería defenderse, pero sabía que en parte era culpable.

Ella lo miró terriblemente herida, pero no dijo nada, se mordió el labio de la rabia y sintió que se lo había roto, provocando un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Inuyasha la miró atentamente y quiso pasar su dedo por sus labios, para limpiar la sangre, pero ella reaccionando impulsivamente esquivó su mano. Él se quedó incrédulo mirándola.

.Y ahora lo entiendo... aquella noche...

Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le iba a destrozar. Ella estaba tomando las cosas peligrosamente mal. Y no podía explicarlo!

.Ya no es necesario que digas más... - Dijo ella levantándose. – Siempre lo supe... tú y Kikyo... estarán unidos por la eternidad... qué ilusa fui, Inuyasha... al pensar que podrías amarme...

.Pero si te amo!- Gritó él tomando su brazo, pero ella pegó un brinco que él se lo soltó rápidamente.- lo siento, lo olvidé... - Las heridas de su brazo se habían abierto y ahora manchaban la manga de su blusa. Ella trató de presionarlo con su mano y corrió hacia el interior del bosque. Inuyasha la siguió y la detuvo sujetando su otro brazo.

.No te vayas... no me dejes así... todo es un error y puedo explicarte cada uno de ellos... pero tienes que creerme... debes creerme.- El hanyou la miraba suplicante, mientras por primera vez sentía que sus palabras se ahogaban con las lágrimas que sentía pronto le iban a salir. Pero qué importaba eso. No quería perderla, no podía... Ella se llevó una mano a la cara y sollozó. El chico enternecido y demasiado adolorido la abrazó casi titubeante, temeroso a que ella pudiera rechazarlo... pero ella se dejó abrazar. Inuyasha comenzó a dar besos desesperados en su pelo y luego en su cálida frente. Finalmente, cuando los sollozos cesaron, él tomó la cabeza de ella con sus dos manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Qué ironía... con sus lágrimas por el blanco rostro, las mejillas sonrosada y el cabello alborotado ella lucía como una visión, hermosa, era esa la palabra que se le vino a la mente. Hermosa.

.No me iré... porque hay una misión que cumplir- Dijo ella ya más calmada, provocando en el hanyou una sensación de gozo indescriptible- Pero esto no ha terminado Inuyasha... estoy cansada y ya no quiero llorar... me lo contarás todo... no ahora, no quiero ahora... mañana, déjame dormir, mañana – Le dijo mientras lo miraba firmemente y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

.Lo prometo... - Dijo él firmemente. Ella lo miró casi sin expresión. En su mente la palabra "promesa " tenía un enorme significado¿lo sería tanto para él?

&&&&&&&&

.Eres más cruel de lo que pensé... Kikyo- Le dijo Kagura a través de su abanico. - Pero el plan no resultó... Esos dos están juntos otra vez, lo sé porque Kanna me lo mostró. – Dijo burlonamente. Odiaba a esa sacerdotisa porque era tan altiva como para desafiar a Naraku, algo que le era imposible hacer ella.

.¿Y quién dijo que mi plan falló, si aún no se ha llevado a cabo?

Kagura la miró asustadamente. Lo sabía, ella era más astuta de lo que imaginaba.

.No?

.Mi plan aún no lo he llevado a cabo... Aome esta sufriendo por la duda y la desconfianza y aunque eso le es doloroso, más doloroso será lo que le espera... pobre Aome... – La sacerdotisa hizo una mueca con sus labios, era una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa de un muerto vivo no era algo agradable de ver, incluso para Kagura.

.Estas loca...

.Falta poco... y esta vez, yo ganaré...

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7

Como un hechizo, la noche se había hecho interminable. Todos dormían, excepto dos personas. Una pretendía hacerlo, la otra claramente no lo disimulaba. Ese era el inquieto Inuyasha, que los vigilaba a todos en su dormir, sobre todo a la chica que era dueña de su corazón. Claro, las cosas no andaban bien. ¿Así era la relación entre hombre y mujer¿Era tan doloroso amar?

.Inuyasha... –

Era la voz de Miroku, quien en ese momento se ponía de pie, despertando a su compañera Sango.

.Sí... lo sé... hay algo... - Dijo el hanyou al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Aome para despertarla, pero no alcanzó, ya que la chica se puso de pie enseguida.

.Qué sucede? – Preguntó el pequeño Shippo mientras se restregaba los ojos del sueño, pero nadie del grupo le contestó, cada uno estaba en posición de ataque, listo para lo que se venía. Shippo miró a todos lados y luego de unos leves segundos pudo escuchar un sonido que parecía como un trueno.

.Pero... qué esta pasando!- Dijo Miroku mirando a Sango que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

El sonido comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte... luego, para sorpresa de todos, de entre los matorrales apareció Kikyo con su arco.

.¿Señorita Kikyo?- Preguntó el monje mientras todos la miraban estupefactos. Claro, Aome no lo estaba tanto. – Les gritó acercándose al lado de Inuyasha.- Corran, es Naraku... o algo que envó... se esta devorando la tierra!- La sacerdotisa los miraba a todos asustada y jadeante. Seguro había corrido demasiado escapando de lo que sea fuere siguiéndola.

.¿Qué?- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola sin comprender, pero el ruido se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Ya podía ver humaredas de arena muy cerca de ellos y varios animales corriendo en dirección opuesta.

.Creo... qué ... lo que es...- Dijo Miroku titubeante. esta cerca! – Gritó Kouga que se acercó al grupo. Pero el momento de reaccionar era demasiado tarde, porque cuando vieron de qué se trataba ya estaba encima de todos. Inuyasha vio como la tierra se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies y como luego se comenzaba a abrir... Kirara se transformó y Sango subió a Miroku y a Shippo a sus espaldas. Inuyasha corrió hacía Aome, pero a su lado estaba también Kikyo, que lo miraba con la cara más asustada que jamás había visto. Y Kouga, que se adelantó hacia Aome para llevársela, lo que hizo que el hanyou tomara a la sacerdotisa creyendo que la velocidad de Kouga le permitiría salvar a Aome, y él, ayudar a la sacerdotisa, puesto que nadie se había preocupado de ella. Corrió dando elevados saltos siguiendo a Kirara en el cielo, hasta correr lo suficiente como para detenerse y mirar hacia atrás. Nada. Eso fue lo que vieron. Al parecer todo había terminado. Kirara bajó y Miroku, Sango y Shippo también.

.Pero... ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó Sango.

.Fue Naraku... lo sentí... era su presencia- Dijo Kikyo bajando de los brazos de Inuyasha. Todos la miraron sorprendidos... no esperaban ver a la sacerdotisa en brazos del hanyou.

.Y Aome?- Dijo Shippo enojado.- ¿Dónde esta Aome?

.Es cierto... creímos que estaba contigo... - Dijo Miroku levantando una ceja interrogativa a Inuyasha.

.Esta con Kouga... pero no sé a donde fueron... - Dijo Inuyasha. Todos callaron en ese momento, quizás en parte esperando la llegada de su amiga. Los minutos pasaron y no había señas de ella.

.A propósito... - Dijo Kikyo, provocando que todos la miraran.- ... Gracias por ayudarme... gracias Inuyasha.- El hanyou le dio una media sonrisa pero sentía el corazón oprimido. La noche era tan oscura que no se veía nada a unos cuantos metros.

.Deberíamos buscar a Aome... - Dijo Shippo mirando a Sango y a Miroku, el que Inuyasha haya dejado sola a Aome no se lo perdonaba.

.No... déjala... ese lobo rabioso esta con ella.- Respondió Inuyasha.

.No... no esta bien... debemos buscarla- Dijo Sango mirando a Miroku que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente por entre la oscuridad del bosque. Pronto se encontraron con las grietas en el suelo... luego los arboles abajo... el paisaje cada vez se volvía más aterrador. Era como un gran terremoto, se veía grandes abismos con la tierra destrozada. Inuyasha caminaba lentamente tras el grupo llevando las manos cruzadas, dentro de sus mangas.

.Pero... ¿qué esto... ? - Escuchó decir a Miroku, que se volteaba con pavor para mirar a Sango. La chica se acercó y se agachó para mirar. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió.

.Pero... qué sucede... - Preguntó Shippo acercándose al lugar. Miroku se agachó y le gritó a Shippo.

.Ve con Sango!

El zorrito corrió tras ella velozmente, mientras Inuyasha se acercaba de mala gana junto a Miroku.

.Feh! Pero qué tanto les pasa... porque tanto escánd...- Calló de pronto cuando vio que a quién Miroku veía era al joven lobo que tanto detestaba, sangrando con intensidad y con el cuerpo casi destrozado.- Demonios! Aome!- Gritó, mientras corría a toda la velocidad que se lo permitía sus piernas, sintiendo que el corazón se detenía, siguiendo el rastro de la chica que tanto amaba. No muy lejos vio a Sango y a Shippo.

.Inuyasha... tú eres el culpable!- Dijo Shippo llorando, mientras Sango, a su lado, lo miraba asustada. Inuyasha caminó lentamente y con pavor, vio a su amada en el suelo, totalmente herida y ensangrentada, respirando dificultosamente, pero aún sin perder la consciencia. Sus ojos entre la sangre de su cara buscaban un punto fijo dónde detenerse... pero finalmente la chica no aguantó, y cerró los lentamente, sin poder ver a Inuyasha.

.Aome... Aome! Aome!- Gritó el hanyou mientras la levantaba del suelo y la tomaba entre sus brazos, manchando de sangre su traje pero dejando que aquellas se impregnaran en las mangas y cuello de la camisa blanca. Sin embargo, la chica no se movió. Sango comenzó a sollozar y Shippo se abrazó a ella llorando desconsoladamente. Miroku, que traía a Kouga a sus espaldas los encontró más cerca de lo que imaginaba y se sorprendió, con el espectáculo que vio.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

Qué sucede... porque... porque me siento tan... extraña... ¿dónde estoy? Ah... es la cabaña de la anciana Kaede... me cuesta enfocar mis ojos... si... ahora veo mejor... un calor... a mi lado se siente calor... es... Inuyasha... Inuyasha esta a mi lado pero no me mira... ¿qué sucede? Porque no me miras¿porqué... estas mirando el suelo? ... ¿no me respondes¿porqué? Oye! Qué te pasa Inuyasha, mírame, porqué miras el suelo!... no te mueves... qué... qué esta pasando... me incorporo rápidamente y trato de mirarle la cara... no me mira... qué... no entiendo... esta llorando... sus lágrimas caen insistentemente pero no dice nada... esta tan callado... me... sorprendo... porqué... qué sucede Inuyasha, Dime! Le agarro sus ropas pero por alguna extraña razón no logro sentirla... mis manos... transparentes... Inuyasha no se mueve... qué diablos esta pasando! Me levanto y camino porque acabo de ver a Sango entrar... Hola! Pasa por mi lado sin mirarme... lentamente... y su cara esta tan triste... Sango? Amiga... contéstame. Me volteo para hablarle nuevamente... y me da pavor lo que veo. Soy yo... soy yo... no, no puede ser... me estoy viendo... me estoy viendo en la cama... soy yo... totalmente herida y magullada... hay partes de mi cuerpo que las cubren las vendas... la sangre ha manchado casi todas ellas... estoy blanca... yo no soy tan pálida... e Inuyasha... sentado a mi lado... aún mirando el suelo...Sango se acerca a él... lo mira unos segundos... intenta poner una mano en su hombro... luego se arrepiente y le habla.

.Inuyasha... ya... es tiempo...

.No, Sango.

La voz de Inuyasha... esta llorando aún... Sango lo mira muy triste... luego a mí... osea... mi cuerpo... Ey, díganme que esta pasando!

.Pero... ya van 2 días... Inuyasha... por favor...

La voz de mi amiga Sango se quebra... parece que esta a punto de llorar... no, no lo hace... me da miedo... tal vez estoy soñando. Tal vez eso es lo que esta pasando... por que todo esto es absurdo. Yo no puedo estarme viendo a mí misma... qué tontería... trataré de cerrar los ojos y así volveré a despertar de este mal sueño...un poco más... no puedo concentrarme, las voces de mi amiga e Inuyasha me desconcentran.

.Inuyasha... no te tortures.

.Déjame! Déjame solo!

.Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer... Inuyasha... debes reaccionar...

.Déjame solo!

Abro los ojos al tiempo que él dice eso... ahora puedo ver claramente su cara... sus ojos estan hinchados, rojos y bajo ellos los cubre una sombra negra... Dios... qué le sucede...mira a mi amiga con dolor y ella, asustada al principio, no insiste más... y se arrodilla a mi lado, mientras cierra los ojos, como una plegaria... esto es horrible... no... no quiero estar aquí... debo escapar de aquí... no puedo despertar... el cerrar lo ojos y encontrarme de nuevo con esto no esta dando el resultado que espero...

Ah... esta nublado...parece que hace frío... pero como estoy soñando no siento nada... es muy cómodo sentirse así... camino lentamente y la aldea esta muy callada. Casi no hay gente en los alrededores...veo a Shippo sentado sobre una roca al lado del río, camino hacia él con una sonrisa... Hola Shippo!... pero él no me contesta... tampoco él me escucha ni me ve... me volteo y comienzo a caminar nuevamente... nada, no hay nadie... ¿dónde estarán los demás?... subo las escalinatas atravesando el gran portal de madera... al fin me encuentro en la cima...oh... ahí esta lo que antes era la tumba de Kikyo... y que ahora ya no guarda nada... a su lado hay un templo... escucho murmullos... parece que ahí estan todos. Camino lentamente... al entrar los veo a todos arrodillados y con las manos juntas en posición de oración... qué extraño sueño tengo... todo lo que veo es tan real... Miroku, ahí esta el monje Miroku... me acercó a su lado y me arrodillo también... me sorprendo cuando él abre sus ojos y voltea la cara para mirarme... ¿puedes verme? Eso me asusta más... qué desconcertante... un silencio... él aún esta mirándome... hey...puedes verme, monje Miroku?... no... no me responde... no me escucha... pero pareciera que me ve, no me mira fijo...

.Es usted, señorita Aome¿verdad?...

Oh... me ha hablado! Me habló... gracias a Dios, no estoy loca... menos mal que el sueño no es tan descabellado... jaja, qué alivio... – claro, soy yo... quién más... no me reconoces? Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Porqué estan tan tristes? Porque nadie quiere hablarme?-

.Debe descansar... debe descansar, señorita Aome..

Sus palabras son dichas tan solemnemente... esta hablando el monje, no el amigo... qué extraño...

.Pero estoy bien¿porqué debería descansar?

.Debe dejar este mundo... es por su bien.

Lo miro enojada... quiere que me vaya a mi mundo? Qué les pasa, estan locos! Intento reprocharle su actitud pero cuando lo hago, él cierra sus ojos nuevamente y hace una señal en el aire con sus manos, luego, vuelve a orar. Me levanto ofendida... no estoy para bromas... caminó pesadamente sin importarme que estoy dentro de un templo, total, estoy soñando¿no? ... ha comenzado a llover y no siento la lluvia, miro mis ropas... no estan mojadas... ya no me preocupo, este sueño es demasiado irreal así que no me importa. Camino cada vez más rápido, más rápido, casi caigo de las escaleras... pero no, es como si flotara, me siento muy liviana... corro, corro desesperadamente, dejo la aldea a mis espaldas, me adentro en el bosque... no me importa... quiero correr, quiero escapar, despertar, volver a la realidad... quiero llorar y no puedo...grito, grito porque estoy desesperada, quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar...me detengo... este lugar...camino lentamente... yo lo conozco... yo he estado aquí... no sola... con él... con mi amado Inuyasha...

_.Y... ¿esto?... ¿porqué?_

_.Me preguntaste si me importabas... _

_.Inuyasha... no es necesario..._

_.Sí... quiero jurarte algo, una promesa.._

_.¿Promesa¿Porqué?_

_.Porque... te amo... y prometo... bajo esta luna... que te amaré y te protegeré siempre... siempre._

Promesa... a mis labios se le escapa esa palabra... la dije en voz alta... promesa... una promesa... ¿porqué siento un dolor muy grande en mi cuerpo cada vez que pronuncia aquella palabra? Promesa... quiero llorar y sé que no puedo, pero siento un dolor desgarrador en mi cuerpo... promesa... promesa.. promesa... hay algo que falta... no quiero recordar... no quiero recordar... no... promesa, promesa, promesa. Veo a Inuyasha diciéndome aquella palabra, veo su cara, sus gestos, nuevos para mí, demostrándome su amor... me ama... promesa, promesa... quiere amarme y tengo miedo... discutimos... soy suya... soy feliz, estamos en el mar, en el mirador, estoy abrazada a él... promesa, promesa, promesa... me lastima con sus garras... me cura mis heridas... promesa... lo veo junto a Kikyo. Dios! Ella esta viva y él lo sabía!... no tengo ganas de discutir.. estoy cansada... que? Un terremoto? Inuyasha, lo miro buscando su protección, pero él se lleva a Kikyo en sus brazos... Kouga me toma y corre, pero no es tan veloz... qué pasa Kouga... tus fragmentos.. ya no estan... no! No! Algo nos cae en cima, separándonos. Caigo al suelo pesadamente, la tierra se esta resquebrajando... intento levantarme pero no puedo... promesa, promesa, promesa... Inuyasha... dónde estas... Inuyasha!... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...siento mucho dolor... dolor... no puedo ver nada, no escucho nada... quiero moverme pero no puedo... el dolor esta matándome... casi no puedo respirar, siento que mis órganos estan destrozados, Dios, voy a morir! Oh! Escucho voces.. son Shippo y Sango... me estan llamando, los siento a mi lado pero nos veo... alguien más se acerca... sí, es él, es Inuyasha...quiero verlo, quiero verlo... pero estoy cansada, ya no puedo más... ya no siento dolor, ya no siento nada...hubiera querido ver a mi amado Inuyasha una vez más... pero no puedo... ya no puedo, hay paz... las voces las escucho cada vez más lejos, más lejos... Aome! Aome!... es él, me esta llamado... lo escuché claramente... pero no puedo volver... no puedo...quisiera hacerlo... pero hay algo que me lo impide...

.Es por la promesa... esta rota...

Cuando me encontraba en el suelo, desvalida escuchó a alguien hablar. No sé quien es... levanto la vista y la veo. Un ser que jamás había visto en mi vida. La miro sin entender, no puedo verla bien, hay mucha luz a su alrededor.. es una mujer... su voz y su silueta me lo dice...

.Su promesa... esta rota...

Insiste en decirme lo mismo. La miro aún sin entender.

.Quien eres?

.Siempre he estado aquí, en el corazón del bosque. He visto miles de parejas jurarse amor eterno. He visto a miles prometerse cosas por amor. Te ví a ti junto a él.. aquella noche en que juró protegerte...

Me levanto lentamente del suelo sin apartar mi vista de aquella persona.

.Soy el espíritu del bosque...

.¿Espíritu del bosque? Pero... entonces... no eres real... porque estas aquí...porqué puedo verte...

.Aún no quieres asumirlo. Él no cumplió su promesa, te dejó sola cuando necesitabas de su ayuda, prefirió salvar a otra y te dejó a ti, de cara a la muerte... sí... estas muerta Aome. Estas muerta.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

.Muerta... la miro sin entender el significado de esa palabra. Muerta. ¿Dice que estoy muerta? No. Muevo mi cabeza haciendo gestos negativos.

.No. No... no...- Es lo único que se me ocurre decirle. Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo a Inuyasha a mi lado, llorando, yo misma viéndome en la cabaña, mis manos transparentes, el que nadie me hablara ni me mirara... el monje Miroku tiene poderes espirituales por eso me habló... sintió mi presencia... me pedía que descansara y que dejara este mundo... se refería a que mi alma dejara este mundo de los vivos... No! No estoy muerta... La lluvia aún cae y no me toca... no hay lágrimas en mí y tengo demasiada pena... no!... tampoco siento mi corazón... los latidos de mi corazón... mis piernas comienzan a temblar y caigo... me llevo las manos a la cara y trato de llorar... no estoy muerta, no estoy muerta!... es lo que me digo insistentemente, tratando de convencerme.

.Tu alma salió de tu cuerpo hace unos instantes... van dos días que dejaste este mundo...

.Dos días...- musito..

_.Inuyasha... ya... es tiempo..._

_.No, Sango._

_.Pero... ya van 2 días... Inuyasha... por favor...Inuyasha... no te tortures._

_.Déjame! Déjame solo!_

_.Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer... Inuyasha... debes reaccionar..._

_- Déjame solo!_

.No, no estoy muerta... esto es sólo una pesadilla... por favor... el dolor es tan grande... es verdad, no quiero asumirlo... pero estoy muerta... estoy muerta!... miro al cielo y ya no puedo más, grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas... grito desesperada, como jamás había gritado antes, quiero desahogarme, no puedo llorar, sólo gritar y yo no quiero morir... qué va a pasar ahora... qué voy a hacer sin mamá, el abuelo, Sota, mis amigos... sin Inuyasha... sin Inuyasha... mi Inuyasha... estoy en el suelo, acurrucada como un bebé, creo que el espíritu el bosque se ha ido. No me importa... tengo tanto dolor que no me importa. Veo como el día va atardeciendo... la lluvia ha cesado y un pequeño arco iris ha salido... sé que pronto desaparecerá porque los rayos de sol se irán. Estoy aún tirada en el suelo... Ya es de noche y veo que hay viento... tal vez se acerca una tormenta... qué hago aquí? Porque estoy aquí? Acaso mi alma vagará por la eternidad? Me incorporo lentamente al tiempo que escucho unos pasos. Me quedo mirando a través de la oscuridad del bosque... espero... alguien viene a paso lento... sé quién es... lo siento... me levanto y me quedo esperando, mirando a que aquella persona aparezca...

.Ahora sientes lo que yo sentí, Aome.

Ella puede verme... la miro con rabia... siempre la había mirado con lástima y aveces hasta con simpatía... también con celos... pero esta vez la miro con odio... sé que ella tuvo que ver en esto.

.Kikyo...

.Eres como yo, un alma errante, con la diferencia que tengo un cuerpo tangible y soy visible a los demás... tú... ya no eres nada.

La miro pero no quiero hablarle.

.¿No dices nada?

No vale la pena.

Ella se acerca lentamente a mí y me mira con la indiferencia de siempre. Luego veo una mueca en sus labios, que va tornándose cada vez más grande... la maldita esta sonriendo...

.¿Te causo risa?- Le pregunto desafiante.

.Nunca tendrás a Inuyasha... él ahora es mío... tú.. sólo serás parte de un recuerdo...

.Eso no! Él no te ama ¿cómo podría estar contigo?

.Porque tú ya no estas... y sí... me ama... ¿te dijo que pasamos una noche juntos? No, claro que no...

Me quedo callada. Claro que lo sé, pero él iba a contarme todo... dijo que yo estaba malinterpretando... y yo casi lo sabía... por eso no reñí con él. Yo lo sabía... aquella vez no sucedió nada. Él me ama a mí... oh... Dios... él me amaba. El pensar que todo ha terminado me causa un dolor indescriptible. Sin querer me llevo la mano al corazón.

.Y ahora que no puedes hacer nada... quiero que sepas esto: Tú perdiste. Ya no eres nada, no representas nada para Inuyasha. Verás como poco a poco te olvidará... como será mío, como siempre debió ser.

La miro sin expresión. Siempre fue así, desde un principio ¿porqué me cuesta asumir las cosas? Como no le respondo nada ella se voltea y se va, dejándome sola, sin esperanzas y con más dolor que nunca. Miro al cielo y casi no puedo ver las estrellas, la tormenta comenzará pronto... no sé donde ir... ¿porqué estoy vagando?... ¿porqué, si estoy muerta, no tengo un descanso en paz?... me pongo a caminar lentamente... lentamente, no sé dónde ir... no tengo dónde ir... llego sin querer a la aldea. Debo ver a Inuyasha, no tengo dónde ir y me siento muy sola... han comenzado a caer una gotas de lluvia y como un acto de reflejo corro para no mojarme... sonrió a mitad de camino,... no puedo mojarme... camino lentamente nuevamente... hay luces en todas las casas, parece que nadie duerme y sé que ya es tarde... hay un poco de movimiento... qué extraño... me dirijo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y escucho voces. Cuando entro lo que veo me desgarra. Es Inuyasha, abrazado a mí, llorando como un niño, mientras el monje trata de soltarlo de mi cuerpo... y Sango, que le ayuda pero es en vano...

.Inuyasha.. por favor.. debemos darle sepultura... – Le dice la anciana Kaede intentando convencerlo. No lo conoce.

.No! Déjenme, salgan, déjenme con ella! – Le grita y lo veo que se aferra más a mi cuerpo. O no... esto es demasiado... es demasiado...

.Aome ya esta muerta, dejemos descansar su alma- Dice nuevamente la anciana, pero Inuyasha parece no escuchar, sigue llorando como un niño. Jamás pensé ver esto... me desgarra completamente... oh! Lágrimas... las siento caer... mis lágrimas... Dios... estoy llorando... es tan grande el dolor que puedo al fin llorar. No quiero ver esto, pero alcanzo a ver que el monje Miroku suelta a Inuyasha y mira a Sango.

.Siento... una presencia.

Ella lo mira sin comprender y la anciana Kaede luego de unos instantes pareciera que se percata de lo mismo y mira al monje.

.Ella... esta aquí... –dice ella.

Me sorprendo... claro, tiene poderes espirituales... Veo a Inuyasha incorporarse lentamente... su pelo esta tan alborotado, su cara demacrada, me duele verlo así... sus ojos miran a todos lados... mueve sus orejas...

.Aome... - murmura. Siento que desfalleceré al escuchar mi nombre de su boca. Estoy estática. No quiero moverme.

.Aome... Aome... Aome no me dejes... Aome, vuelve, vuelve...- Lo veo caminar por la habitación desesperadamente. Cuando pasa por mi lado él se detiene. Esta shokeado... los segundos son eternos y sólo tengo ojos para ver su cara, cada gesto suyo quiero guardarlo en mi memoria..., comienza a olfatear... esta tratando de olerme... pasa tan cerca de mi cara... sé que me siente...

.Aome...- Vuelve a sollozar. Creo que no esta bien que haga esto. Me torturo yo y lo torturo a él. Debo irme... debo hacerlo, lo lastimo... no quiero hacerlo... pero debo hacerlo... no quiero que sufra.. tal vez ella tiene razón... que sea feliz con ella... no importa... lo importante es que sea feliz... no quiero verlo así, tan abatido, acabado... salgo de la cabaña y veo que se aproxima ella nuevamente... Kikyo... me escondo detrás para que no me vea. La veo entrar despacio... me aproximo a la ventana para ver... ella esta mirando el espectáculo... su cara ya no es de altivez... esta sorprendida... Esta mirando a Inuyasha, que la mira sin expresión... y luego mi cuerpo... más blanco que ella misma.

.Qué haces aquí... Kikyo...- Pregunta mi Inuyasha... le esta hablando de una forma muy dura. Me extraña.

.Ya veo... ella esta muerta... - Dice ella la muy cínica. Ella intenta acercarse a mi cuerpo, no sé con que objetivo... Inuyasha se interpone rápidamente llevándose su mano a la vaina del colmillo de acero. Todos se quedan sorprendidos.. .

.No te acerques a ella!- Grita furioso.

Kikyo se queda inmóvil... quizás que cosas deben estar pasando por su cabeza... no dice nada... lo mira sin expresión.. ella es así. Lo sé.

.Creo que hay que hacerle una sepultura.- Dice ella luego.

.Ni se te ocurra!- Dice él furioso. Pero para mi sorpresa no es lo único que dice.- Fuera de aquí... lárgate... no quiero verte Kikyo... fuera!

Todos miran entendiendo los sentimientos de mi Inuyasha.

.Ya lo sé... me culpas de su muerte... ¿no es cierto?

La muy malvada se esta haciendo la víctima.

.Si no hubieras estado ahí... si no te hubieras aparecido... maldita... sólo traes desgracias a mi vida... fuera, no quiero verte!... no quiero verte!...- Esta en el suelo, esta llorando- quiero morir, quiero estar con ella, con Aome... quiero estar con ella...- me mira y me abraza nuevamente. Se produce un silencio. Kikyo mira la escena. No dice nada. Los segundos pasan... ella baja la vista y se da media vuelta, al fin sale de la cabaña... y se va... sin decir nada. Yo, estoy demasiado cansada... quiero que todo esto termine... pero antes... me quedaré una noche más... con mi amado Inuyasha... ahora que las horas han pasado y todos duermen me aproximo a Inuyasha, que esta dormitando junto a mi cadáver... sí, mi cadáver... y me quedo a su lado, con mi cabeza en su hombro... para estar esta última noche junto a él...

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

El infame ser la miró con demasiada burla que ella no pudo evitar sentirse humillada. Apretó los puños de ambas manos fuertemente y lo miró desafiante.

.¿Algún problema?- Preguntó ella.

.Jaja... Kikyo... ¿porqué veo tu cara de derrota?- Respondió Naraku.

.Tus estúpidos polvos no funcionaron.- Le dijo ella con rabia.

.¿Los de Tsubaki¿Cómo que no? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

.Se suponía que harían de Inuyasha alguien completamente violento que harían que esa mujer lo dejara.

.¿Y ella no lo dejó?

.Bien sabes que no... al contrario, aquello los unió más.- Dijo, sin poder evitar recordar aquella escena en que vio a Inuyasha volviendo del pozo aquella mañana. Sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos, con tan sólo ver la cara de su querido hanyou.

.Pero bueno... eso ya no importa.. – Respondió Naraku mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente alrededor de la sacerdotisa. No podía evitarlo, el corazón de Onigumo siempre la clamaba como su mujer.-... pero el segundo plan sí que funcionó... Aome esta muerta, ya no hay nada que hacer.

.El que le hayas arrebatado los fragmentos a aquel joven lobo en el preciso instante en que se disponía a correr junto con Aome fue acertado- Dijo ella.- No me lo esperaba... y tampoco me esperaba que yo también corría verdadero peligro, si no fuera por Inuyasha...

.Bueno, querida Kikyo, había que hacer las cosas más realista... además no te quejes, Inuyasha te salvó y no a la tonta de Aome ¿no estas contenta con ello, Kikyo?

La mujer lo miró con todo el odio que albergaba en su corazón.

.Lástima... el único sentimiento que Inuyasha alberga en su corazón para es eso... lástima.- Dijo, mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, pero las retuvo firmemente. Nunca demostraba su debilidad a nadie y menos a tan despreciable ser.

.Ah, no te quejes ahora... ahí tienes a tu demonio, esta acabado... y eso es lo que me importa. No lo tendré ni a él ni a la otra chica siguiéndome. Has sido de gran ayuda... ahora confórmate con lo que queda de ese hanyou.- Le dijo él triunfante, mientras le daba la espalda. Kikyo lo miró sin responder nada. Ella lo sabía... lo había visto esa noche en la cabaña de su hermana, junto al cadáver de Aome... Inuyasha no duraría mucho en este mundo... la muerte de la chica lo había destruido por completo... debía asumirlo... jamás la amaría a ella como alguna vez lo hizo... hoy lo supo cuando le habló de esa manera, la culpaba, y lo sabía... aquella mujer, aunque estuviera muerta, había ganado.

&&&&&&&&&

Escucho la tormenta allá afuera desatándose con furia, como debería estar mi corazón... pero tal vez lo esta mi alma. Estoy a su lado, con mi cabeza en su hombro y pareciera que él finalmente se ha dormido. Lo escucho suspirar y sollozar de vez en cuando. Cierro mis ojos y algunos recuerdos se me vienen a la memoria... El día de mi muerte...

_.Aome! Aome!...- Lo escucho mientras siento que ya no estoy en mi cuerpo... quiero estar con él, pero no puedo... algo me lo impide... hay un lapso... escucho llantos... al fin puedo ver y ya no siento dolor... estoy al lado de mis amigos, ellos estan junto a mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo, que se desangra terriblemente. Inuyasha esta bañado en sangre, de mi sangre... le he manchado su haori..., veo al monje Miroku haciendo una señal en el aire mientras Sango se aferra a él, llorando en su hombro y el pobre de Shippo se agarra a mis piernas y gime dolorosamente. Los minutos pasan... Inuyasha, quien se encontraba en el suelo abrazándome con fuerza, se levanta de un brinco y me lleva entre sus brazos por entre el bosque. Todos les siguen... mis amigos piensan que se ha vuelto loco, pero Inuyasha no esta loco, leo su corazón, quiere salvarme y cree haber encontrado un método para traerme a la vida. Finalmente llega a un claro. Lo estoy viendo todo y no sé como puedo hacerlo... a donde vaya mi cuerpo, también va mi alma. Así que finalmente llegamos a un claro... Esas personas las conozco...es una pequeña niña y un anciano medio deforme... junto a ellos un hombre de rasgos similares al de mi amado Inuyasha._

_.Sesshoumaro!- Le grita Inuyasha con desesperación. Su medio hermano lo mira con indiferencia..._

_.Inuyasha... qué haces aquí... - Le dice apenas._

_Inuyasha se acerca lentamente hacia él conmigo aún entre sus brazos. Me deposita en el suelo y veo que se aproximan la niña y el viejo._

_.La señorita Aome¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- Dice la niña con su típica ingenuidad. Luego la veo sorprenderse y retroceder. Parece que sabe qué es lo que soy, un cadáver._

_.Esta... ¿muerta?- Pregunta Jaken apenas. Me miran sorprendidos._

_.Tú puedes salvarla... con Colmillo Sagrado, sé que puedes hacerlo, así como una vez mi padre salvó a mi madre... ayúdame Sesshoumaru... ayúdame... - Le dice casi suplicante. Los segundos pasan y el medio hermano de Inuyasha esta sorprendido. Lo sé, esta sorprendido porque su hermano le ha suplicado._

_.¿No me ayudarás?- Pregunta con rabia. Pero su hermano lo mira con una media sonrisa._

_.¿Tanto te importa esta a mi propia vida... - Lo dice sin dudar. _

_.Eres patético..._

_Mi Inuyasha lo mira con rabia y lo veo apretar sus puños con fuerza._

_.Y tú!... también estas con una niña humana... qué derecho tienes al cuestionarme... sé que harías lo mismo¿Acaso ella no te importa?_

_La chiquilla se acerca al youkai y se aferra a sus piernas asustada. Sesshoumaru la mira y no dice nada. Luego, saca aquella espada salvadora y para alegría de Inuyasha la descarga sobre mí... los minutos pasan y luego lo veo otra vez agitar la espada... todos esperan... nada sucede. _

_Finalmente Sesshoumaru la envaina nuevamente._

_.Aquí ya no puedo hacer nada. Ella no puede volver._

_Todos lo miran sorprendidos, pero Inuyasha esta casi con la boca abierta. La pesadilla ha comenzado de nuevo, lo sé._

_.Pe..ro... ¿qué ha pasado?... ¿porqué?... ¿porqué no funciona?...- Dice apenas._

_.No lo sé- dice él mientras le da la espalda- Hay algo que impide que ella vuelva a la vida. Colmillo sagrado no puede hacer nada._

_&&&&&&&_

_Él no lo puede creer... cree que estoy viva porque ha empezado a vendarme todas las heridas. La anciana Kaede lo mira desde lejos, al igual que mis amigos._

_.Ella estará bien... estará bien...- Dice mi hanyou repetidamente._

_Y así se ha quedado... a mi lado... por dos días... sin que nadie se atreva a abrirle los ojos. Pero él lo sabe, es sólo que no lo quiere admitir. Cuando estamos solos llora y me pide perdón... no lo hagas... no te culpes Inuyasha... luego me susurra palabras tiernas a mi oído, me promete mil cosas para el futuro... quiere darme todo lo que puede... quiere que le responda y no puedo hacerlo... llora nuevamente... también hubo un momento en que lo vi sacar el Colmillo de Acero, extrañamente este no se transforma en una colosal espada... su mirada me aterra, esta mirando el filo de la hoja... ¿quiere acabar con su vida?... horror! lo veo acercarla a su estómago... no lo hagas, Inuyasha... no lo hagas!... le suplico... parece que me escucha... se arrepiente y la lanza lejos, llorando como un niño sobre mi cuerpo..._

&&&&&&&&

Tormentosos recuerdos como la tormentosa lluvia de allá afuera. Ha amanecido y lo veo abrir poco a poco sus ojos. Mira mi cuerpo al tiempo que se levanta... sigue mirándome... los minutos son eternos... luego me toma entre sus brazos y sale conmigo hacia fuera. No hay nadie en la aldea, es demasiado temprano para todos, el sol apenas esta saliendo. Estoy a su lado y conozco el camino... llegamos a ese lugar... al lugar de la promesa... me tiende nuevamente en el suelo mientras me mira tristemente.

.Aome...

Esta arrodillado a mi lado, me habla como si en verdad lo escuchara. - Gracias por ayudarme a ser una mejor... persona... agradezco a los dioses el haberte conocido... - me esta hablando mientras se inclina y me acaricia la mejilla... - tuve los mejores momentos de mi vida a tu lado... me enseñaste a amar... me enseñaste a confiar... me enseñaste a tener amigos... me enseñaste todo... porque yo no era nada... es por eso...- Lo veo desenvainar la espada... oh, no! No, Inuyasha... no! Grita mi alma... - Es por eso... que no puedo dejarte partir sola... sin ti... ya no soy nada aquí... ¿para qué más voy a vivir, si mi vida era sólo para compartirla contigo?- Lo veo nuevamente como se ahoga entre sus lágrimas... no Inuyasha... no lo hagas... quiero que vivas... quiero que cumplas todos tus planes, aunque yo no este contigo... no lo hagas... - No Aome... no puedo vivir sin tí... ya no puedo vivir solo nuevamente...

Me quedo petrificada. Me esta respondiendo... tal vez su alma esta tan cerca de la muerte que supo escucharme.

.Inuyasha... debes vivir... por ti... - Le suplico.

Se inclina y me besa en los fríos labios de mi cuerpo... aquel beso es eterno... eterno... No Inuyasha... no lo hagas.

.Yo no tengo a nadie en este mundo... a nadie... espérame Aome... pronto estaré contigo.

¿Cómo evitar lo que Inuyasha quiere hacer, no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Lo veo tan cerca de la muerte... no quiero que muera, sería egoísta de mi parte, Inuyasha tiene mucho que vivir aún, debe derrotar a Naraku y así liberar al Sengoku de sus males... ¿cómo podría yo querer que muriera también? No puedo, no puedo... Oh... esta acercando nuevamente la espada a su estómago... cierro mis ojos desesperada y clamo por mi amor, por todo el amor que alberga en mi errante alma que mi Inuyasha se detenga, que recapacite y que pueda ser salvado...

.A.. Aome... - Lo escucho decir... no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero verlo morir... no puedo, no puedo...

.Qué... qué esta... pasando... – Dice él... y luego me pregunto¿qué esta pasando? No quiero abrir los ojos, pero la voz de Inuyasha sonaba asustada... cuando abro los ojos me sorprendo porque no puedo ver nada, sólo oscuridad... ¿porqué?

.Los fragmentos... - Dice él... - qué esta pasando...

Y voy recordando mil cosas, desde que era un bebe hasta los últimos segundos de mi vida, todo tan rápido, todo tan escalofriante... y siento un calor intenso en mi pecho... y una energía revitalizante que recorre mi cuerpo y activa mis sentidos, siento fluir la sangre en mis venas y después de días, escucho al fin, los latidos de mi corazón... ya no esta oscuro aquí, cada vez esta mas claro, más claro, más, claro...

.Ohhhhhh!- Digo, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarme, pero al fin fui capaz de respirar, abro los ojos y pestañeo repetidamente, veo el bosque, los árboles, la brillantez del día, los rayos del sol, y a mi lado, Inuyasha, mirándome con la cara más sorprendida que nunca había visto...

.A.. Aome...

.Inu.. yasha... - Apenas digo estas palabras él se abraza a mí... me cuesta reaccionar... qué demonios sucede!... no... no entiendo... lo escucho llorar y siento sus lágrimas caer sobre mi cuello, son tan cálidas... ¿estoy... estoy... viva, me pregunto, pero no soy capaz de articular palabra.

.Aome... Aome... ¿eres tú?- Me esta mirando intensamente y busca cada detalle de mi cara... me esta hablando...

.Inuyasha... qué fue... lo que sucedió... - Digo, al tiempo que me toco la cara y luego me miro mis manos. No son transparentes, soy yo, estoy en mi cuerpo nuevamente y al bajar la vista veo en mi pecho un haz de luz... introduzco mi mano y lo que encuentro son los tres fragmentos brillando intensamente, como jamás los había visto brillar...

.No lo puedo creer... - Dice él y me abraza nuevamente para luego darme mil besos por toda la cara.

.Pero... estaba muerta... lo sé...

.Y ahora estas viva... - Me rectifica mirándome a los ojos. Su cara se ha compuesto y esta sonriendo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa... extrañaba verlo feliz, al fin veo a mi querido hanyou feliz... nos fundimos en un abrazo y lloramos de felicidad... siento que me acaricia el cabello y luego me hace mil promesas...

.No... no le hagas promesas, Inuyasha...

Ambos nos incorporamos y miramos a la persona que dice aquellas palabras. Es ella... esa luz brillante que antes me habló...

.El espíritu del bosque... - Susurro. Inuyasha voltea a mirarme pero no dice nada.

.Cuando de verdad amas a alguien, no es necesario hacer promesas... uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos tiene deparado... mil cosas nos puede impedir la felicidad... si existe el amor verdadero, el puro... si existe confianza, entonces no son necesarias las promesas... la espada de tu hermano no funcionó por eso, estaba la promesa rota impidiéndola... una promesa no puede romperse... si existe amor verdadero entre ustedes no es necesario que lo hagan... no se arriesguen a que el destino juegue con sus vidas...

.Ahora entiendo... - Digo apenas... y la veo desaparecer completamente.

Nos miramos y sonreímos. Parece una locura. Inuyasha aún esta manchado con mi sangre y yo estoy vendada por heridas que ya no existen... comienzo a sacar las vendas de mi cuerpo.

.¿No tienes nada¿No estas aún herida?- Me pregunta aún nervioso.

.No... no hay nada... - Le digo, al tiempo que le muestro mi piel sana.- Luego miro los fragmentos de la perla que ya no brillan, los saco del pequeño envase que llevaba atado a una cuerdo en mi cuello y los dejo sobre mi mano... - Los fragmentos... me volvieron a la vida... - Le digo a Inuyasha, mientras él sólo me mira con adoración, veo sus ojos brillantes y dorados... le sonrío dulcemente y luego, no puedo evitar bajar mi mirada, hacia el colmillo de acero, él se da cuenta y veo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.¿Sabes porqué volví?- Pregunto seria. - Porque vi lo que intentabas hacer... y tu no debías hacerlo... no puedes, Inuyasha.- Lo estoy reprochando. Me mira unos segundos tristemente, luego me sonríe.

.Y ahora que has vuelto... ¿qué mas puedo esperar? Eres maravillosa... ahora sé... que juntos lograremos mil cosas... tú eres para mí... eres la única que podría serlo.- Me dice con convicción.- Es cierto... si tú no estas a mi lado, yo me muero... no te vayas nunca Aome... nunca... - Se acerca a mi cara y comienza a besarme, tiernamente al principio, desesperadamente después... y así estamos, yo apenas incorporada sobre la hierba y el arrodillado a mi lado... y juntos confiamos más que nunca, que lograremos nuestros objetivos... que nada esta definitivamente acabado y que el amor nos unirá por siempre.

The End.

**Pd: Gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. Mil gracias a cada una de las que me dejó un review, los leí todos y se los agradezco eternamente. Ahora sólo espero de ustedes la crítica final para este fic. Nos vemos.**


End file.
